Happy Valentine's Day Artemis!
by Heera Malhotra
Summary: Sequel to 'Happy Birthday Artemis' Who will be Artemis's valentine? Will it be Anna Maria or Minerva? And how does Holly fit into all of this?
1. Working It Out

_**Thanks to those who reviewed the prequel; this one's for all of you! Don't forget to review please!**_

Artemis walked into the LEP gym casually. _Where is Anna-Maria? _He spotted her on a treadmill. _Oh…I found her. _"Anna-Maria!"

The LEP commander looked up. "Hi, Artemis! How did you get here?" She got off the treadmill and smiled at him.

Artemis looked her over. "Holly brought me over… why are you wearing that?"

Anna-Maria peered down at her dark red tank top and tan khaki pants. "I don't wear a suit or my LEP uniform when I work out, Artemis. And… now what's the problem?"

Artemis was frowning. "Well, it's just that you're so thin. Are you sure you are perfectly healthy?"

The Italian girl sighed. This was far from the first time she had heard it. "No, genius-boy; I am not anorexic, I am not bulimic. I have a high metabolism and I exercise everyday. Okay?"

Artemis shrugged. "Alright, as long as you are healthy. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Anna-Maria pretended to think about it. "Saturday?"

"No, the holiday."

She feigned shock. "There's a holiday tomorrow? Which one? Oh, let me guess… Groundhog day? No, that's celebrated by Americans. Um… Holi? No, Indian holiday. Grandparents day! No, wait… isn't that Canadian? Or is it celebrated in New Zealand?"

Artemis studied her quizzically. "You're no less of a genius than I am. You know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

Anna-Maria laughed. "Yes, Artemis, I know. Why do you ask?"

Artemis reddened. "I – I was wondering if – if…"

"Do you know you are currently sounding like a broken record? If… what?"

"There is a dance at the school I go to tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you would go with me." Artemis blurted out. Most un-genius-like.

Anna-Maria crossed her arms over her chest as she considered. "And are you asking me because I am the only girl you know who is not a psychotic maniac, or because I am less likely to attract attention than the aforesaid psychotic maniac?"

Artemis smiled. "Neither, I just want you to come. Will you come?"

"_Per La Festa di San Valentino?_" Anna-Maria pondered the thought. "_Sí._ Sure, why not? What time is it?"

Artemis grinned. "The dance starts at eight."

"Great, I'll be there." Anna-Maria replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is one more thing. I want you to meet my parents after the dance."

"Y – Your parents? Me? You want me to meet your parents? Tomorrow? But – but that gives me no time to prepare! I- I … oh my god!"

Now it was Artemis' turn to laugh. "Relax, Anna-Maria. It's just my parents, not a vicious pack of trolls!"

"Can't I just go with the trolls?"

"No, Anna-Maria. Look, everything will be fine. My parents are going to love having you over tomorrow."

Anna-Maria sighed. "Okay, Artemis. I'll see you at eight tomorrow. Oh wait, give me a second." She bent to pick up a weight and hurled it at a nearby camera, shattering the lens. "That will teach him to spy."

Artemis frowned. "Why did you do that? Aren't you going to have to pay to repair it?"

"Meh, I'll just get Foaly to pay for it. He shouldn't have been spying."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Again? You might want to make sure you aren't wearing anything with a lens tomorrow night."

_**Sorry it's so short; I'm still coming up with ideas. Anyway, review please!**_


	2. To Change Or Not To Change

_**Oops… I just realized I forgot to do a disclaimer for my story. Okay, obviously I am not Eoin Colfer and I do not own any of the characters in this story except Anna-Maria who is my own idea. Anyway, time to read and review!**_

Anna-Maria scowled at Holly. "May I remind you that the last time I wore a dress that you recommended, I ended up with a bullet in between my stomach and pancreas!"

Holly frowned. "Well, Artemis got the bullet out; besides, Minerva was mind-wiped and is under constant surveillance. There's no chance of her remembering and getting her hands on a gun."

"Yes there is." Anna-Maria replied.

Holly sighed. _Of all people, I end up trying to match-make two geniuses…genii I mean. I just mentally corrected myself; I've been spending too much time around Artemis and Anna-Maria. _"Look, the odds are a million to one. You can't go to a dance and meet Artemis' parents in your LEP uniform!"

"I never said I would." Anna-Maria took a loose lavender blouse and a pair of white jeans from her closet. "How are these?"

Holly studied them. "Hmm… too formal."

Anna-Maria raised an eyebrow. "Jeans are too formal?"

"White ones are." Holly replied. "Wear something else. Wear a dress."

"I hate dresses." Anna-Maria commented.

"So? You were wearing a sari yesterday –"

"I had a mission in India; it was vital that I blended in." The half-fairy girl replied.

"Weren't you mistaken for a famous Bollywood actress?" Holly asked slyly.

"How was I supposed to know that I strongly resemble Aishwarya Rai? I don't have time to see any of her movies."

"Well, you are meeting Artemis' mother, so…"

"Okay, fine!" Anna-Maria snatched a sparkling green gown from her closet and held it up. "How's this one?"

"Great! Where did you get it?"

Anna-Maria fingered the cloth fondly. "It belonged to my mother, before she died."

Holly took the dress from her and laid it out on the bed. "How did she die?"

"She had a car accident. It was raining hard that night, and she left me at home with a baby-sitter while she went to pick up my grandparents from an airport. The driver of the other car couldn't see and rammed right into Mother's Honda. The police said that she must have died at the moment of impact. She never got to the airport. A group of LEP officers retrieved me a few days later, during Mother's funeral. I was not permitted to go because my grandparents believed that I was too young to see my mother packed away in a coffin and buried under a mound of dirt; I was only six years old after all."

"And then you ended up yelling at Julius." Holly added.

Anna-Maria frowned and raised an eyebrow. "How on Earth was I to know that he yelled at everyone? Besides, it's not exactly the nicest thing when you've just been partially orphaned and find out that you're actually half-fairy. I always knew I was different, you didn't have to be a genius to figure that out, but I never thought that I was half-human and half-elf. Would you want someone yelling at the top of his lungs right in front of you after an experience like that?"

"No, but I still can't believe you actually yelled back at him, and your voice was twice as loud as his had been. Although I suppose it makes sense, after all you are his daughter." Holly responded.

"Maybe, but I still wish that –"

"You know what _I_ wish?" Holly interrupted.

"That I would stop talking and just wear the dress so you can pick out a pair of matching shoes?" Anna-Maria guessed.

"Exactly; we can't have you going to that dance tomorrow looking like a spinach leaf."

"Gee, thanks." Anna-Maria said sarcastically. "I love dressing up and looking like a vegetable. Can we stop talking about articles of clothing now?"

"What would you rather talk about?" Holly asked.

"I was wondering about the chemical structure of –"

Holly slammed the door shut behind her. "You picked the wrong person to talk to on that one."

_**Well, that was a comical ending. Don't forget to review! Oh, and by the way, Bollywood is Hindi cinema for those who were confused and probably thought it was a typo for "Hollywood".**_


	3. The Irritation of the Genius and the Elf

_**This chapter a bit more interesting, okay it depends on your idea of interesting but I'm working on it. And one more thing –heaves major sigh of irritation- if I say that a story is a sequel, the subtext being received by the reader should be along the lines of, "Read the prequel so I am not continuously pestered by unwanted questions!" If I say that it's a sequel and you don't read the prequel I can't be blamed if you have no idea who Anna-Maria is. Don't forget to push the review button!**_

Artemis frowned as Angeline Fowl persisted in trying to snap a dozen photographs of him. "Mother, I always wear suits." He reminded her.

"Oh, I know, Arty, but this is the first time I have seen you actually excited to go to a dance! Why can't I meet your date?"

Artemis decided to ignore the 'date' part. "Yes, Mother, but I believe you are more excited than I am, and since I am the one who is going it makes the situation slightly awkward. And you will meet Anna-Maria, she is coming back with me later on. But please, do not embarrass her!"

Angeline looked puzzled as she thought. "But how would I end up embarrassing _her_? Seeing as I am your mother, you'd think it much more likely that it would be you –"

Artemis felt like banging his head against the wall. Although, feeling like doing something is quite different from actually doing it. "Never mind, Mother, please. Just – just don't make the atmosphere uncomfortable by talking about something like – like Father's prosthetic leg!"

Angeline sighed. "Arty, I would never talk about something like that with someone I have just met. You should know that."

"Yes, Mother, I know. I just want everything to be perfect tonight." Artemis replied.

"Life is never perfect; but it does come close sometimes. Don't worry, everything will be great."

"I hope you're right." Artemis sighed. "If something goes wrong Butler will never let me live it down; along with some other old friends of mine."

Angeline squeezed his arm gently. "Nothing will go wrong tonight, Arty. Just have fun."

Artemis turned to leave, but Angeline held him back. "Wait a moment, take these with you." She handed him a bouquet of roses.

"Red roses, Mother?"

"She'll like them; try not to seem too forward dear."

Artemis took the bouquet. "I would probably receive a punch in the eye if I was." He said under his breath. "Thank you, Mother. I'll be sure to give them to her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria stared at herself in the mirror. "Maybe I am a bit too thin."

Holly popped up beside her. "What makes you say that?"

Anna-Maria pulled the cloth away from her waist; it stretched tightly over the little space where it actually contained something. "Look, it's too big in that area."

"Maybe your mother wore that dress while she was pregnant." Holly suggested.

"I doubt it. The circumference is the same as that of all her other dresses. The ones she wore during her nine-month gestation period are much larger. What should I do?"

"We only have a couple of hours until eight; we'll adjust it quickly but sufficiently and after that I'll add more junk food to your diet." Holly replied.

"I don't eat junk food."

"That's partially why you're so thin. Relax, the circumference of your waist is perfectly normal for a teenage girl of your metabolism." She picked up a needle and threaded it. "Now give me the dress and I'll fix it."

"How do you know how to sew?" Anna-Maria asked.

"Well I have to mend my own clothes." Holly retorted. "It's not like I have a seamstress in my apartment building or anything like that."

"I thought you did."

"She's a goblin seamstress; I don't exactly find the idea of wearing skin appealing if you know what I mean."

"Never mind." Anna-Maria wriggled out of the dress and smoothed out the blouse and pants she had been wearing underneath. "Here." She handed it to Holly, who frowned at her clothes.

"You were wearing pants and a blouse under this dress?"

"Only as I was trying it on. I knew that something would have to be fixed, but I thought it would be the height. Surprisingly, the height is perfect; it's the waist that needs work."

Holly grimaced as she tucked into the dress. "Genii." She muttered under her breath. "They have an answer for everything."

_**Again, I'm really sorry. I'll get to the real thing in the next chapter, I promise. Trust me, Artemis' Valentine's Day will be just as eventful as his birthday was! Well, actually, the course of the story is so supposed to go on till a day or two after Valentine's Day, but you know what I mean. Oh, and review please!**_


	4. The Dance

_**Finally! My fourth chapter is up! Please, please, please review! Please! I am beginning to irritate myself so I am going to stop now. I apologize for my perky behavior which I myself hate.**_

Artemis kept pacing anxiously around the punch table, much to Butler's displeasure. "Please, Artemis, sit down. I can't keep an eye on you if you keep moving back and forth like a biker who doesn't know where he's going. Besides, how are you supposed to dance if you wear out your legs before Anna-Maria gets here?"

"I can't help it, old friend. It's five minutes to eight and I am just so… so worried! What if she does not like me? No, that's not what I meant. I meant what if Anna-Maria is displeased tonight? What if –"

"Enough with the 'what ifs' Artemis. Everything will go smoothly." The bodyguard said as he stepped around his charge.

"That's exactly what Mother said right before we left."

"And she is a mother for a reason. Mothers are never wrong about these things Artemis."

"Do these roses look wilted to you?" Artemis asked as he held up the bouquet for examination.

"No, they are perfect; just like the girl you are giving them to."

"If Anna-Maria was here she would protest that she is NOT perfect; she is merely a unique human/elf." Artemis told him.

"Well, your unique human/elf date is here." Butler nodded his head in the direction of the doorway.

"Why must everyone insist on calling her my 'date'?" Artemis turned toward the doorway and instantly sat down (for those people who can't guess, Artemis has entered a lovesick swoon).

Butler hid a grin. "That might be because she is. And also because you are so crazy about her that the mere sight or thought of her drives you… well, crazy."

"Butler, shush please. What if she heard that?" Artemis said quietly.

"What if who heard what?" Anna-Maria asked. She had suddenly appeared in front of Artemis, much to the young genius's bewilderment.

"I, uh…" Artemis handed her the bouquet abruptly. "These are for you."

Anna-Maria took the flowers gently. "_Le rose per me? _How sweet! Thank you, Artemis. They're beautiful." She turned to Butler. "Hello Butler! You look like you're enjoying yourself."

_Now that you're here my enjoyment shall be immense. _The bodyguard thought. _I'm not sure if Artemis even knows how to dance; I've never seen him. Maybe he invented something to teach him, or he forgot…_

Artemis smiled and held his hand out to Anna-Maria. "I do not dance very frequently, but …"

Anna-Maria took his hand. "That's alright; neither do I. But at least if there is humiliation in the future we won't have to go through it alone. What types of dances do you know?"

_Please don't say "ballet". _Butler prayed silently. _I'll be so humiliated. The bodyguard of a ballet-dancing male genius; well, at least people will know me. And Artemis._

Despite Butler's thoughts, it turned out that Artemis knew several dances excluding ballet, like the waltz, the mamba, salsa, the tango, slow-dancing, and ballroom dancing. Somehow this was not surprising to Butler. After all, Artemis was a genius.

Anna-Maria was an excellent dancer as well; she also knew several Italian dances. _Well, this is definitely a good match; Mistress Fowl is just going to have to hope that it lasts…_

Back at Police Plaza…

"Should we be doing this?" Holly whispered to Foaly.

"You want to know if Anna-Maria wrote valentines to anyone, don't you? And why are you whispering? There's no one here but us!" Foaly replied.

"But what about Antonio? He could record us as we go in Anna-Maria's office and show her the recording."

"Antonio is at Anna-Maria's condo; he can't record us!" Foaly exclaimed. "Any more questions?"

"Anna-Maria has a condo?" Mulch asked, puzzled.

Foaly sighed. "Yes, Mulch. Anna-Maria moved out of Section Eight headquarters three months ago. She currently lives in a condominium."

"Oh. Why don't I ever get told about these things?" The tunneling dwarf complained.

Holly rammed her elbow into his gut. "Quiet, Mulch! We can discuss this later; we don't have an unlimited amount of time before Anna-Maria gets back."

Foaly unlocked the door and motioned for Holly and Mulch to follow him inside. "Okay," Holly said as soon as the three of them were in the office. "We need to find evidence that Anna-Maria has sent a valentine to someone; but we cannot disturb anything! If Anna-Maria gets back and realizes that we've been in her office we're dead meat! So be –"

Mulch grinned guiltily as a jar fell and smashed into a hundred shards on the floor. "Oops."

"careful." Holly finished, sighing. "Okay, Mulch, is there any way you can clean that up without making a hole in the floor?"

Mulch unhinged his jaw and scooped all the broken pieces into his mouth. "Yup." He replied as Holly winced at the sound of crunching glass.

Foaly opened Anna-Maria's laptop. "I'll hack into her system, maybe she sent an electronic valentine."

Mulch browsed the bookshelves. "Maybe she hid it in one of these."

Holly tackled Anna-Maria's desk. "She would probably leave something in one of these drawers." She yanked open one of the aforesaid drawers and peered inside. A gasp left her lips.

"What?" Foaly and Mulch asked simultaneously as they looked over her shoulder into the drawer.

"Oh, that was unexpected." Foaly managed to say.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria couldn't help fidgeting as she, Artemis, and Butler stood outside Fowl Manor. "What if your mother doesn't like me, Artemis?"

"If I like you so will she." Artemis replied. "Stop worrying so much, Anna-Maria. My mother will love you."

"But what about your father? What if he disapproves? Does this dress make me look too girly?"

Butler tried to hold back a laugh but came up with a snort. Artemis scowled at him. "Do you find something humorous in the situation, Butler?"

Fortunately for the bodyguard, Angeline Fowl opened the door at that moment. Unfortunately for Artemis, she was armed with a camera. "Oh, Arty! She's beautiful!" Turning to Anna-Maria, she said. "You must be Anna-Maria; I'm so happy to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!"

Anna-Maria had only enough time to mutter, "I wonder what you have heard." before Angeline gripped her by the arm and pulled her inside.

Artemis turned to Butler with an odd expression on his face. It looked like embarrassment. The boy genius cleared his throat. "I suppose we should go in as well before… before Anna-Maria is driven insane by Mother's behavior."

Butler nodded and pushed his charge into the house as gently as he could.

_**Argh! My chapters are a bit too short; whatever it doesn't matter because I'll have more than last time to make up for it… I think.**_


	5. Meeting the Parents

_**Yay! Fifth chappie is up! –intelligent half slaps perky half and takes over- Sorry, about that. I just had two starburst chews, and I get hyper with sugar in a perky way, just like Artemis would. That is why I usually don't eat sugary stuff a lot. Anyway, review, review, and review! **_

Anna-Maria stared at the platter that Angeline held in front of her nose. "Please, have one." She smiled and offered the teenaged half-fairy an appetizer. Anna-Maria blinked for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. Angeline didn't give her time to, however, as she stuffed a Hors D'oeuvre in her mouth.

The LEP commander chewed and swallowed. "Thank you, I'm fine. That was quite delicious though."

Angeline set the platter down and sat next to her. "Thank you, I made them myself. I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Anna-Maria."

"But Artemis told you that he wanted you to meet me three weeks ago, on his birthday."

Angeline laughed. "Well, yes. But three weeks is a lot of time to wait for a woman to meet her future daughter-in-law."

_Daughter-in-law!_ Anna-Maria thought frantically. _Isn't she going a little bit too fast here?_ "Um, not to be contradicting, Mistress Fowl –"

"Please, call me Angeline."

"But the last time I checked the earliest age that a person can marry at is sixteen years old _with_ parental consent and in the state of Georgia in the United States of America. Currently we are in Ireland and I am only fourteen."

"Oh, I didn't mean _now_, in the near future of course."

"But how can you be sure that I…" Anna-Maria's voice trailed off.

"A mother knows these things."

"Oh. I uh… my…she…"

"I know." Angeline said gently. "Your mother died when you were six, and your father was killed a few years ago as well. It's alright; I know in some cultures it would be scandalous to marry an orphan, but Artemis' father and I do not believe that; and you can be sure that Arty does not either."

Anna-Maria nodded; her throat was too dry and her lips wouldn't move. Angeline sensed her discomfort and led her into the dining room. "We'll have dinner soon; first, I would like you to meet my husband, Artemis' father."

Artemis Senior walked in. "Did someone say my name?"

Artemis Junior appeared behind him. "I think it was mine."

Anna-Maria looked as if she was about to faint. Her skin had gone pale all of a sudden. Artemis (the second) noticed and held a chair out for her. "You might want to sit down." Anna-Maria nodded and sat silently. "I think Mother is about to –"

Two small yet strong voices yelled out as Angeline frowned. "I just fed them an hour ago, they can't be hungry again. Maybe they want to meet Anna-Maria."

"introduce the twins." Artemis finished as she brought out a pair of toddlers, one boy, one girl. Both had blond hair like their mother. The girl had piercing blue eyes like Artemis' and the boy had brown ones.

The boy wriggled out of his mother's arms and ran to Anna-Maria, who picked him up and cradled him in her lap. "Hello," She cooed. "And who are you?"

He looked up at her and replied. "Davy. My name is Davy."

"Really?" The girl came to stand near her brother. "And your sister?"

Artemis picked her up and brought her next to Anna-Maria and Davy. "Her name is Diana."

Anna-Maria smiled. "The Roman goddess who was combined with the Greek goddess Artemis? You never were far from your parents' thoughts were you? Especially during those three years…" She looked at Angeline and Artemis Senior. "It must have been horrible for you." They nodded slowly. "I cannot even begin to imagine – well, I suppose I can. It is the same way I feel about my parents, how I'll never see them again; not in this life."

Artemis Senior smiled slightly. "You're very sensible and incredibly intelligent for your age. I can see why Arty –"

Artemis coughed loudly, interrupting. Anna-Maria looked at him with one eyebrow raised. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he had done so on purpose.

"Are you all right, dear?" Angeline asked.

Artemis nodded and coughed again. "Just my throat, Mother."

"Is it his throat that's bothering him or is it his pride?" Butler whispered to Artemis Senior, who smiled and nodded slightly. "Don't tease the boy; I used to be like that too. When I first met Angeline I had to leave the room every ten minutes because I felt myself blushing."

Anna-Maria allowed Davy to climb out of her lap and took Diana from Artemis. Cradling the girl in her arms, she whispered to her softly, "I never had any siblings. Do you like your brothers?"

Diana's eyes grew wide as she saw Anna-Maria's ears. "Arty is nice, but he never wants to play. And Davy pulls my hair. Why do you have pointed ears?"

Angeline looked shocked as Anna-Maria laughed. "Diana!" Angeline scolded. "You don't ask people questions like that!"

Diana turned to face her mother. "I wasn't asking people, Mommy, I was asking Anna-Maria."

Anna-Maria laughed again. "No, it's alright." She turned Diana's face towards hers. "I have pointed ears because my father did. Do you like them?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, and your earrings are so pretty! They look like flowers, but what kind?"

"What kind do you think they are?"

Diana shrugged. "I don't know. They look as if they belonged on the Earth centuries ago."

Anna-Maria nodded. "Very good."

"Do you have a family?" Davy asked.

Anna-Maria looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I do. But not like your family. My family is made up of my closest friends back where I live."

Artemis grinned. "Why do I have a feeling those friends are up to something?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mulch, Foaly, and Holly continued to stare at the contents of the drawer. Holly broke the silence first. "Why do you suppose Anna-Maria has a valentine addressed to Trouble Kelp in her desk?"

Foaly glanced at her. Had her voice cracked a couple of times? "My guess would be she is planning to give it to him." He said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't mean it like that Foaly. But why Trouble?"

Mulch stopped cracking the code on Anna-Maria's mini-refrigerator for a moment. "Maybe she likes him in that way."

"But then why did she go to that dance with Artemis?" Apparently Holly's brain was on temporary shutdown.

"Possibly because Trouble didn't say anything to her about Valentine's Day."

"But I thought she liked Artemis."

"She's a teenager; it's not unusual if a crush only lasts a couple of weeks."

"Do you think Trouble knows?"

"No. Grub probably thinks that Anna-Maria is in love with _him_, though."

"Poor Artemis; he'll be crushed. We'll have to tell him before he embarrasses himself or starts to get really serious about Anna-Maria."

"I think it's too late for that." Mulch said.

Holly blinked at him. "Which one?"

"Both."

**_Maybe I'll torment you by not updating for a while… or, maybe not. People, please review instead of just reading! Now, review when I say 'go'. Ready? Go! What are you waiting for? I said go!_**


	6. Chaos or Trouble?

_**Time for a sixth chapter! Who's excited? Okay, whatever, just read and review, you get the point.**_

Artemis walked Anna-Maria to the end of the pathway leading away from Fowl Manor. "Are you going to be alright getting home?"

Anna-Maria smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Yes, I'm sure." She shielded and whispered, "Good-bye, Artemis." She kissed his cheek softly as she flew past. "I'll see you again soon."

Artemis smiled and turned back to the manor…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mulch and Foaly were tossing the valentine from one hand to the other while Holly tried to stop them. "Stop it, you two!" She glanced at her watch. "Anna-Maria must have left Fowl Manor by now. We have to put the valentine back and leave."

Mulch reluctantly gave the valentine to Foaly, who in turn opened the desk drawer and put it inside carefully. "So do we tell Artemis about this or not?"

"We have to." Holly replied as she opened the door.

"What about Trouble?" Mulch asked.

"Him too, I guess. If Anna-Maria has a crush on him he should know so he doesn't hurt her feelings by accident."

"But what about –"

Holly grabbed Mulch and pushed him through the door. "No buts now, we're leaving! Foaly, let go of Anna-Maria's laptop; you can't take it with you."

The centaur mumbled grudgingly but unwrapped his arms from the laptop computer. "I was only taking it for a joke. Besides, I need to figure out how Anna-Maria knows what happens before I do."

Holly shoved him through the door. "It's simple enough, she's a genius; that's how she knows."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trouble Kelp was just finishing his dinner when there was a sudden knock on his door. "Grub!" He called. "Get the door, will you?"

Grub called back from his room. "You can't make me or I'll tell Mommy that you make me do your chores!"

Trouble sighed and turned toward the door. Only Grub would consider opening a door a chore. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. "Holly!" He exclaimed in surprise. "How nice to see you." He ran one hand through his hair, smoothening it. "I, uh, wasn't expecting you. What's up?"

Holly raised an eyebrow. Had Trouble Kelp just asked her 'what's up'? "There is something I need to discuss with you, Trouble. May I come in?"

Trouble opened the door wider. "I, uh… sure, come in."

Holly walked past him into the apartment. "Thank you."

Trouble closed the door and turned around. "So what's going on?"

Holly was about to reply when Grub entered the room. "Trubs, you left a huge hairball in the shower again. I'm going to have to complain to Mom about your personal hygiene and… oh, hello Holly."

The Section Eight captain lowered her head onto her palm. "Grub, is there a reason why you are clad only in a towel?"

Grub looked down and nearly screamed. (He also would have wet his pants, if he had been wearing any.) Trouble watched with interest as a blush crept over his brother's cheeks. "Grub, maybe I should tell Mom how you dress in front of female visitors."

"No, no! I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy! Don't tell Mommy, Trubs!" Grub ran back to his room, yelling, "Where are my pants? Where are my pants? Somebody stole my pants! Get the police!" A minute later, his voice floated back to the living room. "Oh, wait; I am the police. And I found my pants; why were they under my bed? Ew… and there are dustbunnies on them! I need my portable vacuum cleaner."

Trouble held back a chuckle and turned back to Holly. "So, you were saying?"

Holly clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing erratically. When she finally regained control, she put her hand down and looked Trouble straight in the eye. "Something has come up… it concerns Anna-Maria."

Trouble sat down across from Holly, he had a feeling this was going to take a while. "Okay, shoot."

_**Poor Grub, have I humiliated him one time too many? And right in front of Holly –tuts at herself- poor guy. To heck with my emotions! One thing, I'm too loving, another I can't hate (except for those stupid migraines I keep getting; and Minerva)! Please, review; I am currently in emotional pain and need your support (honestly, I really mean it; my Drawing teacher gave me a B+, in DRAWING!).**_


	7. Confession

_**Another new chapter… yippee! I am so un-enthusiastic it's funny. Stupid emotions. Stupid seat. Stupid text message. Stupid… oh, you don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Good, let's keep it that way. Review when you're done reading please! –keeps going on a "stupid…" rant - don't mind me, just review.**_

Artemis frowned as his ring vibrated. _Is this any time to call? It is nearing midnight. _He sighed and held it to his ear. "Yes, Holly?"

Holly talked so fast Artemis heard only a big blur. "Wait – slow down, will you? Take a calming breath and then explain it to me again – slowly this time."

Holly inhaled and then exhaled quickly. "Artemis, it's – it's… oh, you're going to hate me for this!"

"I can't hate you for it if I don't know what 'it' is."

Mulch snatched the fairy communicator from Holly. "Okay, Mud Boy, here's the deal. Anna-Maria's not in love with you, she likes Major Kelp now, get it?"

"If this is a joke, Mulch, I do not find it humorous. Why would Anna-Maria be in love with… wait, Trouble Kelp, or Grub Kelp?"

"Trouble, Fowl, Trouble. She likes Trouble, not Grub, and not…you."

Holly punched Mulch's shoulder. "Way to be gentle, you're so insensitive!"

Mulch rubbed his shoulder and tossed the communicator to Foaly. "At least I said it instead of sniffling every ten seconds!"

"I was NOT sniffling! I have a slight cold!"

Foaly grimaced and turned to the communicator. "I hate to tell you this, Mud Boy, but Diggums isn't joking. He's serious; we all are. We just don't want you to get hurt."

Artemis was silent for a few moments. "Two things, Foaly." He said finally. "One, I appreciate that you are my friends and I am aware that you care for me in your own ways; but if what you say is true, then I am going to get hurt whether I am prepared for it or not. Two, how did you come across this information? What is your reason to believe that Anna-Maria is infatuated with Major Trouble Kelp?"

Foaly's breath whistled softly as he exhaled. "Well, we... we sort of… found the valentine in her desk while you were at the dance and…"

"You broke into her desk?! Foaly, I am severely disappointed; that is an intrusion of privacy! You know better than that, I am sure."

"Yes, Fowl, I do. But the truth remains that Anna-Maria's desires lie elsewhere." Foaly replied.

Artemis sighed. "Very well, since you have evidence I have no reason not to believe you. However, I cannot control my emotions anymore than you can. What do you suggest?"

Holly took the communicator back from Foaly. "Just tell her, Artemis, tell her that you don't like her that way; so that she won't feel bad or as if she's led you on, okay?"

"You mean deny my feelings and lie? Do I have any other choice?" Artemis responded.

"No, not really." Foaly told him.

"Very well. And Foaly?"

"Yes?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria scowled as her bracelet vibrated. _It's only seven in the morning! I like to work during this time, not get pestered by random phone calls from salesmen too lazy to get up!_ She sighed and turned it on. "Hello?"

"Anna-Maria? It's Artemis."

Anna-Maria glanced at the screen. The boy genius was wearing a very serious expression on his face. "Yes, Artemis? What is it?" She turned back to her laptop. "Don't mind me, just doing some paperwork."

Artemis was glad that she wouldn't be looking at him while he spoke. She would know instantly that he was lying if she saw his eyes. "I… there is a matter of great importance I need to discuss with you. Can you meet me later today?"

"Are you sure it can't wait?"

"Yes." Artemis replied solemnly.

"Okay, I'll be there. Just tell me when and where; I promise, I'll meet you there."

"Meet me at Fowl Manor, around noon. We can have lunch."

"Fowl Manor at noon today… got that Antonio?" Anna-Maria's robotic pet nodded. "Good; I'll see you later, Artemis."

Artemis hung up and sighed. "Are you sure there isn't another solution?"

Foaly whinnied in Artemis's earpiece. "You may be a great expert on physics, Genius-Boy, but I am an expert on how to treat women."

Holly grabbed the bottom of the centaur's chair and twirled it around quickly, making Foaly dizzy. "No, you're not. Give me that communicator!" She let go of Foaly's chair and watched for a moment as it slammed against the wall with the centaur still sitting in it before turning to the communicator. "Sorry about that, Artemis. Foaly just means that he's known Anna-Maria since she was a child and he is responsible for her birth – now that you think about it."

"I was INDIRECTLY responsible!" Foaly spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Whatever; you were still responsible!"

Artemis interjected. "Are you sure about this?" He repeated. "What if her feelings get hurt or –"

"They won't be if we reached the right conclusion." Foaly assured him.

"_If_ you have reached the right conclusion." Artemis agreed. "There is still the possibility that you reached the _wrong_ conclusion."

"Forget that possibility; would Anna-Maria have a valentine addressed to Trouble in her desk for any other reason?"

"You do know Anna-Maria well," Artemis said. "But you do not know her as well as she knows herself. She could have a number of reasons for that valentine."

Holly smiled slightly. "You have a point there, Artemis; but please, stick to the plan."

"Holly, we always face circumstances that were never in the plan at some point. If you consider that, 'sticking to the plan' at all times is close to impossible."

"Just try, Artemis, for your own sake."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria sighed and strapped on a pair of wings. "This better be as urgent as Artemis says." She looked at her bracelet. "How are things over there, Trouble?"

The LEP major looked strangely uncomfortable. If what Holly had told him was true, well, it explained a lot. "Remind me again, why you gave me the acorns for temporary commander?"

"Because you are the most reliable of all my officers, Major; if something happens to me, someone has to take over, even if for a short time. And if something does occur to me, it won't be easy to give you the acorns at that time, especially if I happen to be unconscious at the moment."

"Well, okay; but why are you wearing jeans? I thought you hated them."

"I do, but I have to be as inconspicuous as possible. Any other questions?"

"No, but to answer yours; everything is going perfectly…there will be a hitch sometime today. Something always goes wrong after a perfect day."

"Fine. Notify me if there are any problems, Major."

"Will do."

Anna-Maria closed the screen on her bracelet and activated her wings, shielding as she flew past the holographic illusion that covered the fairy shuttle port. She clenched her teeth. "I hope that I am actually going for a good reason other than some boyish fancy; I don't have time for these things, especially while I'm on duty."

An image of Foaly appeared in her helmet. "Hello, Anna-Maria; do you need anything?"

"No – unless you happen to have a mind-reading machine of some sort."

Foaly remained silent.

"I thought not."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis paced around his study nervously. "Foaly, I really do not want to do this. Emotions are not meant to be denied in this way."

"You might not want to do it, Mud Boy, but you have to. If you don't you will continue to mislead yourself as well as Anna-Maria."

"Is there not a nicer, kinder way of doing so?"

"No – and Anna-Maria is nearing Fowl Manor. She will be at your front door in two seconds – oh, make that one."

Artemis closed his communicator as the doorbell rang. "Butler, could you get that please?"

Butler frowned as he put one hand on the doorknob. Usually Artemis was the first one at the door when he invited Anna-Maria over. The bodyguard opened the door and greeted the teenaged half-fairy genius. "Hello, Anna-Maria."

Anna-Maria gave him a quick hug. "Hi, Butler. How are you doing lately?"

"I'm doing really well, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Well, I'm used to being in my office or on a mission right about now, but I'll be okay. Where's Artemis?"

Butler turned to the doorway. "He's waiting for you inside, in the dining room I think."

Anna-Maria smiled at him and walked to the dining room. "Wait a minute," She turned around. "Where are Artemis's parents and the twins? If they're here, I should say hello at the very least."

"No, they went out for lunch and a cruise. Something about not wanting to embarrass Artemis."

Artemis cleared his throat from the dining room's doorway. "Lunch is ready."

Anna-Maria smiled. "May we eat outside today?"

Artemis felt horrible about what he was doing. He nodded. "Yes, of course. There is a picnic table outside on the patio. We can dine there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria twirled her spaghetti around on her fork as she watched Artemis sit and stare at his sandwich. "Is something wrong, Artemis? You appear not to have much of an appetite."

Artemis kept looking at his plate. "No, I am fine, honestly."

"Then why do you not look at me and say it?"

Artemis dropped his fork and looked at her. "Alright, I do have something to tell you."

Anna-Maria pushed her plate away. "I'm listening."

"When you asked me if I was just asking you to the dance because you were the only girl I knew who was not a possessive maniac, you were right."

Anna-Maria's eyes lost their light. "What do you mean?"

"I – I really wanted to ask Minerva to the dance. But because of what she did to you, I couldn't. And I needed to go with someone so that I would not embarrass myself by going alone. So I asked you."

Anna-Maria picked up her bag and stood up. "Well, if that is all you had to tell me, it is time for me to leave." She said coldly. Artemis started to get up. "No, don't. I can let myself out. Good-bye."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Butler frowned as Anna-Maria ran past him without saying a word. Something had gone wrong. And the bodyguard had noticed the single tear running down her cheek. What had Artemis done? "Artemis!"

The boy genius appeared at the sliding door. "Yes, Butler?" He looked tired and upset, but Butler ignored that for a moment.

"What did you say to Anna-Maria?" He demanded.

Artemis lowered his head. "I simply told her that my interest is in Minerva, not her."

"Why? You told me a month ago that…"

"So I did, old friend, so I did. But I had to lie."

"Why? Tell me why, Artemis."

"Because…Holly, Mulch, and Foaly have told me that they have found evidence that Anna-Maria is infatuated with Trouble Kelp, not me."

"Then why was Anna-Maria crying as she left?"

Artemis's head shot up and his face lost its relative pallor. "She was crying? Are you certain that she was?"

"Positive." Butler replied.

"This does not make any sense. She should not have been crying unless…" He opened his fairy communicator. "I need to tell Holly about this. They must have been mistaken, just as I had warned them."

"Artemis, would you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Later, old friend. I have made a dire mistake that requires amendment as soon as possible."

**_This chapter was a lot longer than most of mine._ _It took a lot of work; so can I expect a lot of reviews?_**


	8. The Truth

_**Time for more chapters! (And reviews!) Somebody get rid of this annoying thing trying to be me!**_

Foaly winced as he watched Anna-Maria drive back from the shuttle port. "Wow, our fairy-girl's angry about something. I've never seen her drive like that. What is she doing?"  
Mulch glanced at the screen. "Yelling at a plant for being in her way, it looks like."

"No, that's the pixie in the shuttle next to her."

"Then what is Anna-Maria doing?"

"Yelling at the pixie for yelling at the plant, I think."

"Oh."

Holly burst in before the interesting conversation could continue further. "I've got a call from Artemis." She panted. "He says it's urgent." She handed her communicator to Foaly. "Put it on speakerphone." She added.

Artemis's voice filled the tech booth. "Mulch? Foaly?"

"Here." They said simultaneously.

"Good. I'm afraid we might have a problem. I did as you told me, but Butler has informed me that Anna-Maria had been crying when she left Fowl Manor. It was not the reaction we were expecting. Can you think of any reasonable explanations other than the one I am presently thinking of?"

"What did she eat before she left?" Mulch asked.

"Spaghetti." Artemis replied. "Why?"

"Maybe there were onions in the sauce which made her cry." The dwarf suggested.

Foaly came closer than ever to kicking him in the behind. "That's the most ridiculous explanation I've ever heard!"

"Hey, it could happen." Mulch said defensively.

Artemis sighed, his voice crackling over the speakers. "No, Mulch, I am fairly certain that onions were not the cause of Anna-Maria's tears. There is only one plausible explanation."

Foaly and Holly remained silent for a moment as they comprehended this. "That means…"

"Oh no, we…oh God!"

Mulch stared at them blankly. "What? That means…what? Finish your sentence, pony-boy!"

Foaly turned pale. "I was…wrong. Wrong, me. Completely wrong."

Holly groaned. "We don't have time for that, Foaly. We were all wrong. Anna-Maria wouldn't have cried unless she really does like Artemis. But then…the valentine for Trouble?"

"Go to Police Plaza. You have to ask Anna-Maria about it; there is no other way to discover the truth. There is no other option." Artemis said.

"I think you're forgetting that Anna-Maria is Julius's daughter." Mulch reminded him. "She's going to be furious when Holly and Foaly tell her how they broke into her office!"

Holly and Foaly glared at him simultaneously. "You helped, Mulch. And you volunteered freely!" Holly told him.

"If Holly and I go down, we're taking you with us."

Artemis cleared his throat to get their attention. "You have to tell her, what else can you do? You made a mistake, so admit to it."

Holly sighed. "I guess there is nothing else we can do. And you're going to have to tell Anna-Maria you lied, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I will. But you have to tell her your side of the story first; after all, you supplied me with incorrect information." Artemis replied.

"Apparently we all have to tell Anna-Maria the truth and apologize." Foaly said.

Everyone agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trouble Kelp was nowhere near ready when Anna-Maria stormed into Police Plaza. He could tell by her bright eyes and set jaw that she was angry. If he had been whoever she was angry with, he would have hidden. "Um, hello Commander. Back so soon? How was your trip?"

Anna-Maria came close to tearing her office door off of its hinges. "I do not want to talk about it, Major. What is the situation?"

"Normal, thankfully." Trouble replied.

"Any potential threats? A rogue, perhaps?" She belted her neutrino around her waist.

"No, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, nothing has gone wrong today. Absolutely nothing."

Anna-Maria sat at her desk. "Well, it's good to know that your day has been less dramatic than my own. If there are no problems or concerns, you may return to your office."

Trouble frowned but turned to leave anyway. "I will, thank you." He turned around again, for a moment. "Are you sure that you're alright? You seem…upset about something."

Anna-Maria looked up at him for an instant. "I am upset, but I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Trouble doubted that but he left all the same. He reached to his belt and picked up his mobile phone as he left. Quickly, he dialed Foaly at Section Eight. "Foaly?" He said when the centaur picked up. "Anna-Maria seems really upset about something. Do you think you can come down here and get her to calm down?"

"Holly, Mulch, and I are coming, but I don't think it will help calm her down." Foaly replied.

"Why? Has something gone wrong?" Trouble asked.

"Yes, something has gone wrong. Very, very wrong. That's why we need to come over and tell her the truth."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria frowned at the sound of a knock on her door. Hadn't the "Do Not Disturb" sign made it clear enough? "Come in!"

Foaly, Mulch, Holly, and Trouble crept in slowly. Anna-Maria looked at them with a puzzled expression. "Holly? Foaly? I thought you two were supposed to be on duty at this time."

"We took a break." Foaly replied. "Listen, Anna-Maria; there's something we have to tell you."

The LEP commander looked down to hide the anger in her eyes. "Not now, Foaly. I'm not in the mood."

"Well, I tried." Foaly turned to leave but found Holly and Trouble blocking his path. "Okay, fine. I'll say it." He muttered as he turned back to Anna-Maria. "There is something you need to know."

She looked up. "Fine, but make it quick."

Foaly swallowed uncomfortably. "Well, last night, while you were at the dance, Holly, Mulch, and I broke into your office." Anna-Maria's eyes darted between the three fairies for a moment but she remained silent. "And…we looked into your desk. We found a valentine addressed to Trouble in one of your drawers. We thought you had a crush on him and –"

"You thought WHAT?!"

Foaly winced as all the windows in the building rattled. Holly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take it from here." She whispered. "We told Artemis what we found. And, I told him to lie to you about his feelings so that you wouldn't feel as if you were leading him on. But then Butler saw you crying as you left Fowl Manor; and Artemis told us. We realized that our assumptions were wrong, and we're sorry. Artemis wants to apologize to you too, Anna-Maria."

Anna-Maria sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me when you first found the valentine? Did you check under it?"

"Under it?" Trouble and Holly concurrently repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, of course. I had valentines for all my officers in that drawer, not just Trouble. Why would I have accepted Artemis's invitation to the dance if I did not like him?"

Everyone remained hushed as they thought this over.

Then there was another knock on the door. Anna-Maria sighed again as she stood to answer it. Apparently no one was paying attention to the sign. She opened it wide. "Artemis? How did you get here?"

"I had some help from Doodah here." He replied.

Anna-Maria looked down at the pixie. "Oh. Hello, Doodah."

Mulch leaned past Anna-Maria. "Thanks for bringing him over, Doodah!"

The pixie chuckled. "You should have heard him squealing on the way over here! You would've thought it was the first time he'd set foot in a shuttle!"

"It was the first time I had stepped into a shuttle piloted by you." Artemis pointed out. "And I was not 'squealing' as you claim."

Anna-Maria raised an eyebrow at him. "I do not have time for small talk at the moment, Artemis. If you want to talk, it will have to be now."

Artemis turned his head towards the interior of her office. "If you do not mind, I need to speak with Anna-Maria."

Holly, Mulch, Foaly, Doodah, and Trouble stared blankly at him, waiting.

"Alone." He added.

There was a chorus of "oh", "so sorry", "my bad", "aw, man!", and "why didn't you say so?" as the five fairies left.

Artemis turned to Anna-Maria. "I know I should not have lied to you. I apologize, I'm sorry."

Anna-Maria turned away from him as she walked back into the room. "You need to listen to your heart more, Artemis." She faced him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Did your heart not tell you the truth when Mulch, Holly, and Foaly told you that I was besotted with Major Kelp?"

"It did, but I failed to hear it. I am sincerely sorry, Anna-Maria. If there is anything I could –"

Anna-Maria shrieked as she tripped on a mislaid book (Mulch's fault) and fell and hit her head on the floor. Artemis rushed to her side. "Anna-Maria, are you all right?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Who's Anna-Maria? And who are you?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

**_-Gasp- Oh no! What have I done? Anna-Maria, no!!! Oh, well, I guess her memories are gone. Addio Anna-Maria! Too bad her brain is too sensitive to poke around with – maybe her memory would have been restored that way. Don't worry, I'm not done yet!_**


	9. Possible Amnesia

_**Thanks for the reviews and the advice, everyone; I really appreciate it!**_

Artemis shook his head to clear it. "Listen, Anna-Maria; I know you are quite irritated and offended with me at the moment; but is this treatment not a bit…harsh?"

Anna-Maria propped herself up on her elbows and glared at him. "I don't know who Anna-Maria is! And who the heck are you, anyway?"

_Either she is exceedingly offended, or she has truly lost her memory. _Artemis thought. _Why must I be continuously be tormented like this? I am falling in love with a girl who does not even remember who I am; oh the irony! _"Are you quite certain that you do not remember me? And to answer your question, my name is Artemis Fowl; and your name is Anna-Maria." _Please, please, laugh and tell me that this incident is only a mere joke!_

"It is? Are you a friend of mine or an enemy?"

Artemis quickly blinked the tears away from his eyes. _If Anna-Maria truly has amnesia, I must do all I can to cure her of it. There is no time for sentimental moments. _"I – I am a friend; an ally. Do you remember anything? We went to a dance yesterday evening, do you remember that?"

"I remember bits and pieces of information, but nothing whole." She replied.

"Can you tell me what the color of the dress was that you wore yesterday?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Was it…diploma?"

_Diploma? This must be serious; I have to notify Foaly and Holly immediately. _"Diploma is not a color; it is a noun that means 'a document showing that a person has earned a degree from or completed a course of study at a school, college, or university'. The dress you were wearing yesterday was green."

"Green? Like the irises of my eyes?"

_Well, at least she remembers that much. But exactly how severe is her amnesia? If I do not know the severity of her ailment, it will prevent me from finding a fast cure or from assisting her in retrieving her memories. I cannot propose to her in the future if she does not recall who I am…although that really should be the last of my worries. _"Yes, like your eyes. Has that triggered recall for any more memories?"

"No…but I remember something about telling a horse-like being that it was a bad move to let four short persons with pointy ears enter a big mansion. What was it called; Fowl Manor?"

"Yes, yes, my home! You must remember telling Foaly not to let four fairies enter Fowl Manor after they sent in a bio-bomb; can you remember why?"

"Um…they started vomiting a minute or so after entering the Manor. Something about three humans not being dead, just sleeping heavily because of…being drugged, I think, and loss of magic. Who's Foaly?"

"Foaly is a centaur, that horse-like being you mentioned. And you are remembering the time I managed to escape death by a blue-rinse." He replied. _She appears to be remembering more, a good sign._

"Wouldn't that make you an enemy, then?" Anna-Maria asked.

_Or, maybe a bad one. She seems unable to recall more recent memories, ones where I am not a criminal. _"Well, I suppose I was; but not anymore."

"What are you now then?"

"Just an adolescent still looking for himself."

"Why? Are you lost?"

"No, I am searching for my identity…my inner self. I am closer than ever to realizing it."

"Do you like me as a friend?"

"Yes, what reason do I have for not doing so?" _More than a friend, actually. Unfortunately, in this situation, the disclosure of this fact is highly unlikely to be welcomed. I think I am starting to believe Holly's idea of me possessing bad karma._

"How would I know that? That's why I asked." Anna-Maria replied.

"Yes…how do you suggest we get your memories back?"

"My head hurts, did I hit it?"

"Yes." _I hope we are getting somewhere with this. Mother is not going to take it calmly if Anna-Maria does not even remember meeting her._

"Maybe another knock on the head would help."

"I do not think that is an appropriate idea." _I am not going to hit her in the head with anything, especially a club! It is certainly not going to help me in the future if Anna-Maria remembers me hitting her on the head with a big stick._

"What can we do then?"

"We can hope that you regain your memories soon. A familiar environment would certainly help."

"Does it bother you that I can't remember who you are?"

"Of course it does." _More than you know. _

"Why?"

"Because…I am your friend. And you do not remember anything of our friendship; you do not remember the first time you met me or the good times we have had together, you cannot recall any of it."

"Were we more than just friends?"

"You know, you cannot continue to work as LEP commander while under the influence of amnesia." Artemis said, changing the subject.

"I am LEP commander? The…Lower Elements Police?"

"Yes, you are. But you have to get your memory back before going back to work."

"What's the first step?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Foaly frowned. "Anna-Maria's lost her mind?"

"Not her mind, Foaly, her memory." Artemis corrected. "She has amnesia."

"Are you sure, Artemis?" Holly asked.

"Positive. Why else would she not recognize her own name?"

"Maybe it's only her name that she forgot." Mulch suggested.

"Ask her something and see what her answer is." Foaly told him.

"Okay." Mulch turned to Anna-Maria. "Let's see…Anna-Maria, can you tell me the code to the LEP safe?"

"Mulch!" Holly exclaimed. "Don't try to take advantage of the situation!"

"What? It was worth a shot!"

Foaly pushed him aside. "Forget it, I'll ask her something. Anna-Maria, where were you born?"

Anna-Maria cocked her head. "Um…King Tut's tomb?"

"Uh, no…you were born in Venice, Italy. Can you tell me the name of Italy's capital city?"

"Mumbai? Zurich? Ponyville?"

"No, no, and no. The capital of Italy is Rome; _Roma_ in Italian." Foaly turned back to Holly and Artemis. "Wow, she's got amnesia alright! That's for sure."

"Thank you for telling me something I already knew." Artemis replied.

"Anna-Maria can't resume her position as LEP commander like this," Trouble observed. "What do we do? She gave me the acorns for temporary commander in case of this kind of situation, so that's not a problem; but she can't live alone with amnesia! What if she forgets how the stove works and burns herself or –"

Artemis interrupted before the LEP major could come up with another dangerous scenario. "I owe Anna-Maria for lying to her instead of telling her the truth in the first place like I should have done; she can come to Fowl Manor with me, it will be a familiar environment with recently formed memories."

"Or I could move into Anna-Maria's condo with her and help her get her memories back!" Mulch offered.

Holly ignored him. "Will your parents be okay with it?"

"They will understand. Mother was wishing to bond more with Anna-Maria at any rate. And Butler could help, he has a bit of a soft spot for her, I think."

"Fine, I'll get Anna-Maria's suitcase ready. And I'll pack some extra cam-foil – she's probably forgotten how to shield, too." Holly turned to leave.

"I thought you were still on duty at Section Eight." Artemis remembered.

"I'll talk to Commander Vinyaya, she'll understand."

After Holly left; Trouble, Foaly, and Mulch found themselves with nothing to do. "Now what?" Mulch asked.

"I've got to get back to work; everybody's probably wondering why Anna-Maria hasn't given any orders or anything for the past hour." Trouble replied.

"I need to get back to Section Eight; Vinyaya will cut my budget if I'm not there in the next ten minutes. Keep me informed, Artemis." Foaly said.

Artemis nodded and turned to Mulch. "You do not have anything to occupy your time at the moment, do you?" Mulch shook his head. "Good, maybe you can help me. I am going to ask Anna-Maria more questions and determine how severe her amnesia is by using her answers as a guide."

Mulch frowned. "Are these going to be questions only a genius would know the answer to?"

"No, the questions have to start out simple and then gradually become more complicated. If the complexity of the question causes confusion or puzzlement, it will have to be rephrased to assure the likelihood of a correct response."

"I just barely understood that, so you should hope that Anna-Maria grasps it better than I do."

"She has amnesia, Mulch; her intelligence quotient has not been affected. Her memories have not simply vanished into thin air; they are only temporarily lost…I hope."

"Well, there is the possibility that she'll never remember and you'll just have to let her live not knowing more about herself than a newborn baby does."

"No one needs pessimism at a time like this." Artemis retorted. "Are you going to assist me or not?"

"Fine," Mulch grumbled. "What do you need?"

Artemis handed him a notebook and a pen. "Record her answers; they may be of some use in the near future."

Mulch held them as if they were explosives. "I have very messy handwriting." He informed the raven-haired genius.

"As long as you write in clear Gnommish or any other language, I shall have little difficulty deciphering your writing – provided that it is not similar to your artwork; in which case, I am going to need a key of some sort." He replied.

"Whatever, just get on with the questions, Mud Boy!"

"Very well. Anna-Maria, what is the solution to the simple multiplication of twelve by itself?" She only stared at him with unblinking eyes. "Hmmm…Mulch, do you think that question needs rearticulating?"

"Of course it does! You could have been speaking in gibberish for all I understood!"

"Anna-Maria, what is twelve times twelve?" Artemis asked.

"Uh…_mi piace gelato_?"

"No, the answer is not 'I like ice-cream' in Italian. The solution is a hundred and forty-four." No response from Anna-Maria. "Next question then. Who was the first president of the United States of America?"

"Tiziano Ferro?"

"No, the first American president was George Washington; not an Italian pop-star who is currently in his mid-twenties." Anna-Maria simply blinked at him. "Very well, next question…"

Mulch's mind trailed off after that. _Oh, boy!_ He thought. _This is clearly going to take a while – like the next ten years! I'll be lucky if I can hold a cane by the time he's done; and if I can, a few blows to the head might give them both a double dose of amnesia!_

_**No, Mulch isn't going to physically assault anyone; he's just grumpy because he doesn't know how to open Anna-Maria's encrypted mini-fridge. More reviews please!**_


	10. Return to Fowl Manor

_**Yay, it's read and review time! If Mulch was here he'd probably crack a baseball bat over my skull. –readers get mental image of a tunneling dwarf striking the authoress in the head with a baseball bat and the authoress falling into a coma, thus rendered unable to write further- Keep him away from me!**_

Anna-Maria watched Artemis lift her suitcase. "Isn't it my job to do that?"

"No, you are a guest here. The host always shows the utmost courtesy to his guest. That includes the job of luggage carrier." Artemis replied.

"Is this your house?" She looked up at the Manor.

"Well, you cannot call it a house, exactly; but it is my home. It will also be yours until you get your memory back." _The simplicity of my sentences is irritating yet strangely invigorating. _He thought. _But must I speak like a dullard while Anna-Maria remains devoid of memory? _Artemis looked at Anna-Maria for a moment. She appeared to be talking to the roses in Angeline's garden. Apparently, she had also forgotten that flowers could not hear or speak. _Yes, I believe I will have to. The only other option in this situation would be to issue her a pocket dictionary which she will need to refer to every two minutes – unless she has also forgotten how to read as well. In a case of amnesia this severe nothing is out of the ordinary._

Artemis glanced in her direction again. Was she…**gossiping** with the flowers?! _Except that. That is most certainly one of the strangest sights I have ever seen in my life; I am going to have to make a note of it to not mention it to Foaly or Holly – or Mulch for that matter._

Anna-Maria waved at him. "Artemis, is it time to go in, yet?"

"Oh, of course; come along. My mother is looking forward to seeing you again." He responded.

"Again?" She repeated. "When was the last time I saw your mother?"

"Yesterday, actually. And it was also the first time you saw my mother; she does not know yet of your…ailment. It might come as a bit of a surprise for her…or a shock, whichever comes first."

Anna-Maria was not comforted by this. "How did I lose my memory?" She asked instead.

"You tripped over a tome and struck your cranium on the flooring of your workplace –" Artemis stopped. Anna-Maria was staring at him again. "You tripped on a book and hit your head on the floor." He explained.

"Oh. Are books dangerous?"

"What?" Artemis nearly dropped the suitcase. "What makes you say that? Books are not dangerous because of the probability of someone falling over them. Most books aren't; but there are books that can be dangerous for the mental health of the reader."

"Like how?"

"Well, there are books that can discourage people if the reader misunderstands the author's meaning or thinks that the author is scorning him and others like him. And there are books that unintentionally give people bad ideas – like a man to kidnap someone for a ransom because he read about it in a book where the kidnapper was successful and became rich. Usually the fault lies in the failure of the reader to properly comprehend the author's thoughts."

"Why did I leave a book on the floor?"

"Actually, someone else left it on the floor. That is why you tripped; the book was in a new position that you were unused to."

"Why am I staying with your family? Where are my parents?"

Artemis's hand stopped inches from the doorknob. "Your mother died when you were six, in a car accident. Your father was killed about four years ago." He replied after a few moments.

"Does your family like me?"

"I can already tell that they love having you around, especially the twins."

"Twins?"

"Davy and Diana, my twin siblings. May be go in now?"

Anna-Maria nodded as Artemis turned the doorknob and stepped inside. "Come on, then."

She walked behind him slowly. "Arty, is that you?" Anna-Maria looked up to see Angeline Fowl make her way down the grand staircase. "Why, Anna-Maria, it's wonderful to see you again so soon! I'll get the twins; they are going to be so happy that you are here."

"Uh, Mother; there is something I have to tell you." Artemis spoke up.

Angeline turned to him. "Is there? Very well, Anna-Maria, you are welcome to go to the living room; the twins are playing there, you can surprise them."

"Where's the living room?"

Angeline's face took on an expression of surprise. "Uh, you were there just yesterday, don't you remember?"

"No." Anna-Maria answered.

"No? I –"

Artemis took her arm and whispered, "Mother, this is why I must confer with you immediately. May we speak in the kitchen?"

"Oh, yes of course. Anna-Maria, just go to the living room and enjoy yourself."

"Where is it?" She asked.

Artemis answered as he led Angeline away. "It's down that hall and to your left; if you don't remember what direction that is, just listen for a pair of high-pitched voices most likely accompanying the piano!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Artemis, what is the problem? Why is Anna-Maria acting so strangely?" Angeline demanded once they were in the kitchen.

"Anna-Maria fell and hit her head, Mother; she has amnesia." Artemis replied.

"Oh, the poor dear! She must feel so lost! How severe is her amnesia?"

"From what I can tell, it is quite rigorous."

"What makes you say that?"

"I asked her what twelve multiplied by itself was and she said 'I like ice cream' in Italian." Artemis said frankly.

"Oh, my. Were you carrying a suitcase earlier? Is Anna-Maria going to be staying with us until her memory returns?"

"'Yes' is the answer to both questions."

"Okay, Arty; but behave yourself, understand?"

"What do you mean by –" Artemis broke off as he fully realized her meaning. "Oh, mother; that never entered my thoughts! I like her, certainly, but I am not an animal!"

"Love turns people into animals." Angeline replied as she left the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria smiled as she entered the living room. "Hello, Davy; hello, Diana." She said softly.

"Anna-Maria!" Both twins exclaimed as they rushed to hug her. She lifted them up into her arms and hugged them gently.

"Have you missed me already? It has not even been twenty-four hours yet."

"It feels like five hundred hours!" Davy told her.

"No, a thousand!" Diana added.

Anna-Maria laughed. "Okay, okay. Time passes slower when you are younger does it not?"

"Yes!"

Davy climbed into Anna-Maria's lap as she sat down. "Anna-Maria, Arty says you have special powers."

"Do you really? Can you show us?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Artemis is right; I do have special powers. But I cannot get caught using them right now. You see, I am playing a little trick on Arty."

Davy looked up at her admiringly. "What kind of trick? Is it a secret?"

Anna-Maria pulled Diana close and whispered to them. "Yes, it is a secret. So you cannot tell anyone, alright?" Both twins nodded. "I am pretending that I have amnesia, do you know what that means?"

Davy nodded as Diana replied, "Amnesia is loss of memory."

"That's right. I'm just going to teach Artemis a little lesson about telling the truth. Lies can be harmful."

"Aren't you lying by not telling him that you don't really have amnesia?" Davy asked.

"I suppose so; it depends on how you look at it. You never know, I might learn a lesson too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis guided Anna-Maria to a guestroom near the den. "You seem to be getting along with the twins very well." He told her.

"Did they like me when I knew them?" She asked.

"Yes, Mother tells me they would not cease praises of you all day. You met them only yesterday, shortly after you met my mother. You should get some sleep now; I will see you again in the morning."

Anna-Maria nodded and closed the door behind Artemis as he left. She sighed and opened her suitcase. "Whoa! Holly packed enough clothes for a month! And what's this?" She picked up a teddy bear and read the note stuck to its ribbon collar. "'Dear Anna-Maria, sorry for your loss of memory; you used to sleep with this bear at night and have been doing do for the past ten years. Its name is Mr. Fuzzybear. Sleep well, from Foaly' What in Frond's name…" She flung the bear out of a window. "Foaly, the prankster! I've never seen need or want for a teddy bear in my life! Especially one called 'Mr. Fuzzybear'. Silly thing probably had an iris cam or audio recorder in it. I am not continuing with this charade for longer than a week; I need to get back to the LEP soon, or I'll die from lack of action."

Anna-Maria froze as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called.

Angeline opened the door softly. "Oh, Anna-Maria; I'm so sorry. I did not know that you lost your memory. You can stay at Fowl Manor for as long as you need to."

"Mistress Fowl – Angeline, I am not amnesiac; it's just a trick. Honestly, I practically staged the incident when I supposedly 'hit my head'. I'm perfectly fine."

Angeline sat on the bed and beckoned for the half-fairy to sit next to her. "Okay, what did Artemis do now?"

"Nothing too serious, really. But – he lied to me today; and even though he thought it was for my own good, I do not want him to repeat that mistake."

Angeline sighed. "Apparently neither of you understands that trust is the basis of a relationship despite being genii."

"What relationship? You're not insinuating that I – no, no, no! I'm the commander of the Lower Elements Police; I don't have time for…that kind of relationship. I'm not even going to take longer than a week on this travesty; I love my work and I'm going to miss it!"

"Alright, I suppose you are not ready for that type of relationship yet; maybe Arty isn't either. But trust is also the basis of friendship."

"Artemis and I are still building that trust, Angeline; the same goes for our friendship. Both are still developing."

"And they are developing with little bumps along the way, are they?"

"Rare is the case when they grow without some sort of dilemma to strengthen them." Anna-Maria replied.

Angeline smiled. "Yes, that's true. Very, very true. You should get some sleep now. Arty will be displeased if I don't let you rest a little." She patted the girl's shoulder and stood up. "Good night."

"Good night." Anna-Maria replied as she closed the door and turned off the light. "_Buonanotte, mamma e papà. Non dimenticate me._"

**_If you didn't understand that last part, you can look up the words online. Just translate them from Italian to English, but in a translator it might get mixed up; so translate them individually. Review please!_**


	11. 5 AM

_**Time for a new chapter! Let's take this time to read carefully and then click the 'review' button when finished.**_

Without Anna-Maria around, Holly found herself with nothing to do. She was sitting at her desk the next morning, tossing a tennis ball back and forth between the walls. Trouble narrowly missed being hit by the ball as he opened the door. "Whoa! Watch it, Holly; I like having my nose on my face!"

Holly caught the ball and sighed. "Sorry, Trouble. I'm just a bit bored, that's all."

"Well, I'm off duty for the next hour, why don't you come with me? We could have an early lunch."

"No thanks, Trouble. I'm not very hungry right now." She replied.

"Oh, come on; it'll be interesting to say the least. And you can call Artemis and ask him how Anna-Maria is doing."

"Well, okay; I guess I can do that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holly waited impatiently as the dial tone droned on and on. "Why won't he pick up? This is the sixth ring already!"

Trouble looked at his watch. "Maybe that's because it's only five in the morning in Ireland."

"It is? Really?" Holly asked him as Artemis picked up on the other end.

"Is it not a bit early to be calling, Holly?" The boy genius sounded tired, but not as if he had just awoken from slumber.

"Yes, sorry, Artemis. I didn't know that it was only five A.M. over there till just now. But, since you're up, how's our fairy-girl?"

"I cannot tell as of yet. She is still asleep; I checked five minutes ago." He replied.

"Five minutes ago? When did you go to sleep, Artemis?" He remained silent at the other end. "You haven't slept all night?! Artemis, go to bed, and sleep this time!"

"I am conducting research, Holly. I need to find out how to get rid of Anna-Maria's amnesia."

"Not at the cost of your own mind, Artemis! Get to bed this instant!" Holly shouted into the communicator.

Trouble signaled for Holly to give him the communicator. "Look, Artemis; I understand how you feel about Anna-Maria, but you can't risk your health by not resting properly – I know Anna-Maria wouldn't like it. You don't want to do anything Anna-Maria wouldn't like, do you?"

Artemis sighed. "No, I don't. However –"

Holly grabbed the communicator. "No 'however's, Artemis; you need to rest!"

"You are beginning to sound quite a lot like my mother." Artemis told her.

"And your mother is a sensible woman; what happened to you? Get some sleep, Mud Boy!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria crept out into the hallway quietly. She was about to go back to her room when she heard that sound again; two small voices having an equally small argument. She made her way to the nursery and pushed the door open. "Diana, Davy; what are you two doing up at this hour? It's five 'o' clock."

Diana turned to her. "Davy says that Bigfoot exists! Tell him he's wrong, Anna-Maria!"

"Davy, Bigfoot does not exist out in this world –"  
"Ha!" Diana exclaimed. "I told you so!"

"But," Anna-Maria continued. "If you believe in him, he will always live right here, in your heart and mind."

Davy hugged her. "Thank you, Anna-Maria."

Diana frowned and decided to change the subject. "Everyone else is asleep; can you show us your powers now?"

"Can you?" Davy asked.

Anna-Maria smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "Well, I suppose I could; just for a few moments."

Diana seated herself and motioned for Davy to do the same. "Can you start now? Please?"

Anna-Maria's eyes turned silvery as she laughed. "Okay, now." Diana and Davy watched in awe as she raised her hands and beckoned to a ball across the room. It rose and floated toward her slowly. "Davy, catch!"

Davy caught the ball as it hurtled toward him. "Telekinesis?" Diana guessed.

"That's right, I'm telekinetic." Anna-Maria mentally tossed her a paperback book. "See if you can catch that."

Diana caught it deftly. "Wow, how do you do that?"

"I just throw it; but not with my hands, with my mind, _voi capite_?"

Davy and Diana nodded. "We understand." Davy replied. "And you are about to tell us to go to bed, are you not?" Diana added.

It was Anna-Maria's turn to nod her head. "Yes, exactly. Go on, get to bed; you need your rest."

The twins moaned quietly but hugged her before returning to their rooms. _Children are so sweet, so innocent…I wonder what Mother thought of me when I was their age. _Anna-Maria thought. _Didn't I overhear her once telling Uncle Antonello that I seemed too…what was it she said? Un-childish? _Anna-Maria's thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open behind her.

"Anna-Maria? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really, Artemis; just trying to remember my childhood. Why are you still awake?"

"I…couldn't sleep. Holly called a few minutes ago; she wanted to know how you were doing." He replied.

_Artemis couldn't sleep? Maybe I'm taking this charade a bit too far. And if Holly is worried too, maybe I should just go home now. _"Artemis, I –"

"It is unhealthy for your mind to stay awake without rest; it will not help your amnesia." Artemis interrupted.

_I can't keep lying to him – my heart won't let me. Silly thing; what's wrong with it? I am going to need a medical check-up when I get back to Haven. _"You're right, Artemis. I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you again in a few hours, right?"

"Of course; but only after you get your rest."

Anna-Maria placed her hand on the doorknob and turned to him for a moment. "Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"You have to promise me that you'll get some sleep too."

Artemis didn't answer right away. "I…promise."

Anna-Maria nodded slowly and opened the door. "Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angeline opened the door quietly. Artemis was still asleep, as was Anna-Maria. That was strange; Artemis was usually up by seven. Angeline brushed the dark strands of hair away from his forehead for a moment. He may have turned fifteen the month before, but to her he would always remain her child. "Sleep well, Arty."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria woke up screaming. She sat up and inhaled slowly as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. _What a horrible nightmare – but, it seemed so real. I hope I haven't inherited anything; didn't Nonna Anna tell me that her grandmother had dreams that came true? Yes, she did. Oh, please don't let me have that same type of insight, please!_

"That was a nice way to wake up."

Anna-Maria looked up for a moment and screamed as she lost her balance and fell out of the bed. "Artemis! It's very impolite to enter a girl's room without her permission – especially if she happens to be asleep!"

"Technically speaking, the room belongs to my family; although I do see your point. But what are you so anxious about? Your hair just needs a bit of brushing and it will look wonderful; other than that, you are perfectly fine. Besides, another bump on the head may be the cure for your amnesia, you said so yourself."

"I didn't fall on my head, Artemis, I fell on my liver." Anna-Maria retorted as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Should I arrange for a liver transplant? Wait a minute…you remember where your liver is located? What it is?"

Anna-Maria cursed herself silently. She had forgotten about her plan. "Yeah, I read about it in one of your books before you found me last night. I liked the atmosphere in your library…it felt almost as if I'd recovered something that had been lost."

Artemis frowned. "Only almost? Nothing definite?"

"No, just almost. Is there a good reason you suddenly showed up and made me fall out of bed?"

Artemis was startled out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, breakfast is ready and waiting for you."

"Great." Anna-Maria pulled herself up and grabbed her hairbrush. As she proceeded to brush her hair, she questioned Artemis. "So, how much money will I owe you once I get my memory back?"

"Money? None; you are staying as a guest, an un-paying guest. Fowl Manor is not a hotel."

Anna-Maria tied her hair into a rare ponytail. "But surely I have to pay for my share of food and the bills and all that…"

"No, I wouldn't allow it. Mother would be completely against the idea." He added. _If she won't listen to my words, perhaps she will listen to Mother's. _"Why the ponytail? You habitually wear your hair open."

Anna-Maria looked at him oddly. "I don't want my hair getting into the food; completely unsanitary."

"Oh, of course. I will meet you down in the dining room in a few minutes, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? Just give me five minutes, okay?"

Artemis nodded and closed the door as he left. _I had so hoped that a good night's rest would – perhaps only time can heal this loss; or it cannot be healed…_He wiped at his eyes quickly. _There is no time for this – no time for sentimental moments. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. _I am not being fair to anyone, especially Artemis. He thinks I'm so faithful, so innocent; yet here I am playing a cruel trick on him. Where does my kindness end and my mean streak begin? I can't do this – but he lied to me. Didn't he feel the least bit remorseful when he told me a lie? _She felt her pulse racing rapidly. _What's wrong with me? What's happened to me?_

_**Should I update or not? I won't unless I get more reviews; I don't have to post my chapters you know, I can just type them and only let my closest friends read them…unless you write a review!**_


	12. Guilt

_**I'm back, time for more reviews! **_

Anna-Maria smiled as the twins attached themselves to her legs. "It's nice to see you, too!" She looked up and then whispered to them softly, "Okay, detach yourselves, please. Artemis is looking this way."

Diana and Davy grudgingly let go. "Anna-Maria, I'll show you to the table." Artemis offered her his arm.

"I thought chivalry was dead." Anna-Maria commented.

"Remembering bits and pieces again, are you?" Artemis smiled. "Chivalry is still alive right here, in me."

Anna-Maria smiled slightly and took his arm. "The world needs more people like you, Artemis." _And less like me._

"I think we have a few friends underground who would disagree with that statement." He whispered.

"No, they wouldn't. To look at you now, no; they wouldn't disagree." Anna-Maria said softly.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, no; not really. I'm fine, it's just –"

Artemis nodded. "I understand. Everything must be completely new for you; you are most probably also unable to tell what is safe from what is dangerous, right from wrong." He guided her over to the table. "Here," He said, pulling out a chair for her. "You can sit next to Mother."

"Wouldn't you rather…?"

Artemis shook his head and smiled. "No, you sit with her. Think of my mother as your own."

Anna-Maria sighed internally and sat down. "Thank you, Artemis." _I hope you never have to end up with someone like me. _

Angeline sat next to Anna-Maria and whispered quietly, "Are you alright, dear? You seem a bit sorrowful."

Anna-Maria pretended to wipe her mouth with her napkin as she whispered a reply, "I am; why does Artemis like me so much? I don't deserve it at all; not as a friend, not as a stranger, not even as an enemy."

"Shush, Anna-Maria. Don't talk like that, not ever. You are one of the kindest girls I have ever met."

"You must not have met many nice girls then."

Artemis Fowl Senior sat on Anna-Maria's other side before Angeline could reply. "Hello, Anna-Maria. It certainly is nice to see you again."

Anna-Maria straightened and lowered her napkin. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Artemis Senior leaned over and whispered, "Calm down; Angeline told me everything."

Anna-Maria gulped. "Everything?"

He winked. "Everything."

Anna-Maria relaxed a little. "Oh, that everything."

"Hello, Anna-Maria, I –"

"Aah!" Anna-Maria jumped out of her seat, remembering that she was not supposed to remember the giant bodyguard. She hid behind Artemis (Junior). "Who are you?"

"Anna-Maria, it's all right. You may not remember Butler, my bodyguard."

"Why am I always the last to know everything?" Butler demanded of no one in particular. "Let me guess, standard amnesia?"

"It appears to differ between standard and severe at times." Artemis replied.

"So precise…any idea how to retrieve her memory?"

"Not at the moment, unfortunately."

Anna-Maria peered at Butler over Artemis's shoulder and winked at him quickly. "I think I remember you. The gigantic size is definitely triggering something."

Butler frowned as he perceived the reason for her wink. "I have an over-active pituitary gland."

"Too much human growth hormone? Well, you are a bodyguard; it makes sense." Anna-Maria sat back down in her seat. "My apologies for screaming; you can bill me if you need a hearing aid."

"That won't be necessary." Butler replied as he handed her the rolls. "I need some help in the kitchen, Mistress Fowl…"

Anna-Maria jumped up again. "I'll help!"

Butler nodded as Anna-Maria excused herself and followed him into the kitchen. He turned as soon as the door was closed. "Okay, Anna-Maria; what's going on? The amnesia?"

"Nonexistent, Butler." Anna-Maria replied immediately. "It is only a farce intended for Artemis, Holly, Mulch, and Foaly. Just a little lesson on telling the truth and trust."

"I'm not sure whether I agree completely with what you are doing." He commented.

Anna-Maria sighed. "I do not agree with it either, Butler. But I feel like I need to do this."

"Do Artemis's parents know about this?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't tell Artemis."

Anna-Maria hugged him and picked up the pan of scrambled eggs. "Thank you, Butler."

Butler sighed as the door closed behind her. "I am honestly getting too old for this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria was flopped on her bed, facing the ceiling when Angeline entered the room. "Anna-Maria, what are you doing?"

"Playing with rose petals."

"How do you play with –" Angeline stared as a handful of petals floated around the bed. "Oh, that's how."

Anna-Maria floated the petals between her hands and began to juggle them mentally. "Yes, that's how you play with rose petals."

"I see…have you seen Artemis?" Angeline asked.

Anna-Maria sat up and floated the petals around her head. "Artemis as in your husband or Artemis as in your son?"

"My son."

"In the library." She replied.

"Thank you." Angeline turned to leave, but Anna-Maria called her back.

"Angeline, I want to know what you think. Am I taking this charade too far?"

Artemis's mother smiled slightly and sat next to the fairy-girl. "Oh, Anna-Maria; if you feel that this is something you need to do, then do it." She smoothed the girl's bangs away from her eyes. "I'll support you whatever your decision is. I want you to think of me as your own mother – a second one."

Anna-Maria cocked her head. "Isn't a mother-in-law considered as a second mother?"

Angeline pretended not to have heard. "What is Artemis doing in the library?" She asked instead.

"Either staring at the walls in thought or reading through a dozen books to figure out how to eliminate my so-called 'amnesia'."

"Oh, of course."

"Maybe I should give myself a really hard bump on the head; then I actually would obtain amnesia and Artemis's research would not be fruitless."

"Do I need to give you a lecture?"

"Maybe."

"Well, that was not the answer I was expecting…"

Anna-Maria dropped her hands and let the petals fall to the floor. "I'll pick them up."

Angeline smiled. "No need; they add color to the room. As a genius, you are probably aware that in India, rose petals are strewn around the room when a couple gets married."

"Yes, Mistress Fowl. But I think you are thinking a little too far into the future in that."

Angeline was about to reply when the doorbell rang. "I'll go see who that is."

Anna-Maria nodded and leaned back into the cushions on the bed. "Of course."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria sighed as she thought. _Well, at least I get to – _"Hello, Mistress Fowl. May I enter? I've come to meet Artemis."

Anna-Maria scrambled out of the bed and nearly fell. "Who was that? Was it…? Please don't tell me –" She opened the door and peered over the balcony. "Oh, Frond, it is!"

_**I like using suspense – it's so much fun! Okay, don't think I'm evil just because I'm a scorpio – I'm the good kind, unless I get angry…**_


	13. An Unexpected Visitor

_**Okay – review time! I'll stop right now so my readers can…well, read.**_

Angeline smiled nervously and opened the door wider. "Well, hello, Minerva. Was Artemis expecting you?"

Minerva didn't seem to realize that the smile was a fake one as she walked in. "No, Mistress Fowl, I am certain that he was not. I hope that I was not intruding."

Angeline closed the door, not bothering to ask Minerva to call her by her first name or answering the question. "Artemis is in the library if you wish to meet him." Minerva sensed something and looked up at the balcony. "Are you alright, Minerva? You seem tensed."

The French girl shook her head and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. For a moment I felt like I was being watched."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This is very, very bad! _Anna-Maria thought frantically as she leaned over the railing. _Due to the mind-wipe, all memories of me should be wiped from Minerva's mind. But meeting me again may be enough to trigger recall…_ She shielded quickly as Minerva's head turned in her direction. _If what she says is true, then Artemis will be just as surprised as I am. I have to follow her and see what she's up to._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following Minerva proved to be more challenging than Anna-Maria had initially thought. It didn't help the fact that if Minerva turned around as she walked down the hallway, she would see an Anna-Maria-shaped shimmer in the air behind her.

As it was, Anna-Maria was forced to duck whenever Minerva turned her head. "_Stupida bionda_," She muttered under her breath. "What does she think? That Fowl Manor is haunted?" _Get on with it!  
_Minerva giggled as she came to the library door. "Arty will be so happy to see me! This is going to be a memorable surprise!"

_Arty? It's going to be memorable, all right. Perhaps a good kick would not be frowned upon in this situation…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis jumped as soon as Minerva entered the library, but not from happiness or excitement. "Minerva, what are you doing here… at Fowl Manor? A simple phone call would have sufficed."

_Artemis doesn't seem to want Minerva here. I wonder why? Last time I checked, he was still new to puberty. _Anna-Maria thought as she sat near the two genii.

"Oh, Arty; of course a phone call would not have sufficed!"

"Must you call me that?" Artemis asked as she sat next to him.

Minerva ignored the question. "Arty, Valentine's Day was two days ago! You didn't call me; who was there to be your valentine?"

"I am not particularly fond of Valentine's Day, Minerva. That is why I refrained from calling you." Artemis lied.

Minerva edged closer to him. "But you haven't called me in weeks, Arty! Don't you like spending time with me?"

"I apologize; I have been quite busy and thus unable to make many phone calls." Artemis replied as he pushed himself a little farther from the French girl.

Minerva only moved closer to him. "Well, I'm here now. And I am ready for our valentine's kiss!"

Artemis groaned internally and moved back farther, only to have Minerva continue to move closer.

_Okay, now she's too close! _Anna-Maria thought as she pushed Minerva's chair fiercely out of Artemis's way and relished the look of confusion on the other girl's face. She then turned and went back to her own chair. _I'll be here watching every moment, Minerva, so good behavior is a must. Or else, you'll get the pleasure of having my boot in your posterior._

Artemis looked slightly baffled as to how the chair had moved, but more grateful than bewildered. He looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Oh, look at the time! I have a more than moderate amount of work to complete and so little time to finish it with! I am most sorry, Minerva, but your visit must be cut short."

"But –"

Artemis grabbed her by the arm and was forced to drag her to the door. "Well, it has been most pleasant seeing you again and we really must keep in touch but at the present, I am out of luck and time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria covered her mouth with a hand as she laughed, watching Artemis shut the door in Minerva's face. _Let's see Miss "goddess of wisdom" get herself out of that!_

Anna-Maria sat herself across from Artemis and watched him silently. _I really am being too hard on him. But we'll be even once this whole thing is over…I hope. I wouldn't blame him if he never wants to see me again. Oh, Frond! Where is Artemis's mother? She must be worrying about where I've gone!_

Artemis thought he felt a bit of a breeze a minute later; but what he had really felt was Anna-Maria silently zooming out of the library.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately, Anna-Maria managed to bump into Minerva in the hallway. The French girl had not left, but merely stood outside the library door with a stubborn expression on her face. When Anna-Maria bumped into her, her face gained a look of surprise. "What? How –"

Anna-Maria sighed as she materialized in front of her. "So sorry, I was not aware that you were still here."

Minerva's eyes narrowed as she studied Anna-Maria. "People do not just appear out of thin air. Who are you? Are you a friend of Artemis's?"

"I should say I am. Odd that you should need reminding of my name, though. Or…perhaps not."

"What do you mean?"

_It will be better not to trigger recall. Maybe a small trick then. _Minerva looked up just in time to see Anna-Maria's eyes turn purple and the fangs that protruded over her lower lip.

"AAH!" Minerva shrieked piercingly, while Anna-Maria was forced to cover her ears. "You – you can't be a vampire; vampires are not real!"

"Really? I don't think you'll still be saying that after I drink some of your blood." _Having the ability to create and manipulate images can be so satisfying…_

Minerva looked a bit frightened, but that seemed to be the extent of her bewilderment. "Oh, please. Drinking another's blood can give you heart disease. What blood type are you? I'm an AB-."

_Geez, now I know why Artemis wanted her out of there. She's so boring! _"My blood type is personal information you don't need to know. By the way, vampires are undead; their blood doesn't flow." Anna-Maria's eyes returned to their normal shade of green and her 'fangs' disappeared.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain your ears. Why are they pointed?"

"It's a one-word answer; genetics." Anna-Maria retorted as she ran a hand through her hair. "Do you normally ask so many questions of a stranger?"

Minerva cocked her head and studied her. "You don't seem all that strange to me. I feel like I know you from somewhere. Wait a minute, that dematerialization! Did you move my chair in the library?"

Anna-Maria chuckled impishly. "Oh, now you get it. Of course that was me, the windows were closed and chairs don't move on their own!"

Minerva's eyes blazed angrily. "Watch it, or I'll –"

"Or you'll what?" Anna-Maria crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. "Hit me? Please, I can block a punch or a kick in my sleep! I really don't think you can do much damage to me anyway."

"Why not?" The French girl demanded.

Anna-Maria punched the wall and looked down at her bloodied knuckles, and more importantly, the blue sparks healing them. "That's why not."

Minerva unconsciously backed away a little. "You can't be human." She said quietly.

"No," Anna-Maria agreed. "Only half-human."

Minerva tossed her head. "Oh, really? Why did you move my chair, huh?"

Anna-Maria drew herself up to her full height, which made her a half-inch taller than Minerva. "Why do you think? Couldn't you tell that Artemis was uncomfortable having you that close to him?"

"What are you, his guardian angel? His girlfriend?"

This time it was Anna-Maria's eyes that flashed with anger. "No, just a friend."

"You don't act like it."

Fortunately for Minerva, Artemis found them at that moment. "Minerva…you're still here. And you've met Anna-Maria…I shouldn't have left the library."

"Arty, you need to pick your friends more carefully. This girl –" Minerva turned to Anna-Maria.

"Anna-Maria." She offered.

"This girl, Anna-Maria, she is not normal!"

"Well, I wouldn't say I am exactly normal either, Minerva." Artemis said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "As it is, Anna-Maria is staying as a guest at Fowl Manor and I would appreciate it if you would treat her with respect."

"But –"

"Minerva," Artemis was completely serious now. "Normal or not; Anna-Maria is a friend of mine and I would be aware if there was a problem considering my safety around her. If your business here is done, I believe it would be in your best interest to leave."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "She's a fairy, isn't she?"

"You know, 'she' is standing right here." Anna-Maria said.

Minerva shot her a look of pure venom. "You're half-fairy, aren't you?"

Anna-Maria applauded. "Very good, Minerva. Your assumption happens to be correct." _I only had to drop about a hundred hints._

Minerva's eyes only narrowed further. "This is not over." She said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me? What is not over?" Artemis asked.

Anna-Maria smiled and pinched the nerve center behind Minerva's earlobe. "Yes, it is."

Artemis watched silently as Minerva slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap. "Let me guess, more reading in the library?"

Anna-Maria just leaned over Minerva's unmoving form. "Perhaps that was just a tad too much?"

"Well, possibly. But if you had not done so, we might have been subjected to listening to her drivel for another hour."

Anna-Maria tutted softly. "Oh, Artemis, I never knew you could be that impolite!"

"Alright, I divulge that listening to her drone endlessly on would be remotely preferable to what she was trying to do in the library."

"Hmmm…a little better. What was she trying to do in the library?"

"Nothing of vast importance. You know, Anna-Maria, I do believe that your memory, or at least your choice of diction, has improved of late."

"Hmmm…I think it may be a bit of both." She replied with a grin. "Artemis, do you remember the first time you visited me in Haven?"

"What are you remembering specifically?"

"How Holly made me trip and you had to catch me; and the velocity of my stumble made us both fall on the floor. Mulch was laughing and then I reminded him of the time I tricked him into dying his hair blue, which made him stop instantaneously."

"Did you not also have a photograph of what he had looked like? You broadcast it on fairy satellite television."

"Exactly!"

"So?"

"How do you think Minerva would look with blue hair?"

_**Really, what would Minerva look like with blue hair? Anyone want to try drawing it and showing it to me? Personally I prefer my drawing of Minerva as a vampire – the evilness suited her well, although I made her head too big which would be passable for anime but not for my style of drawing…okay, I'm pretty much babbling so I'd appreciate a few reviews!**_


	14. Love? Oh, please!

_**How was the last chapter? Get ready for this one and don't forget to review!**_

Angeline smiled as she saw Anna-Maria enter the living room. "There you are; I've been looking for you. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just…around." Anna-Maria sat across from her. "So…how much do you know about … my father's people?"

"You mean fairies?" Angeline smiled. "As much as I need to know. Minerva sensed you nearby earlier, on the balcony. You shielded, didn't you?"

Anna-Maria nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. And do you know anything about my abnormalities?"

"You mean the powers that you inherited from your mother's family? Yes, I know about them too. How your eyes turn silver when you use telekinesis; how you can manipulate and create images when they turn purple. Look, Anna-Maria; there is nothing wrong with you, so don't think that I believe that there is."

00000000000000000000000000000-flashback-0000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria was brushing her hair when Holly knocked on her door. "Holly, what is it? I really need to get to work, and look at the state of my hair!"

Holly hovered inside the door for a moment. "Your hair is fine; and that's what's wrong with it! Geez, Anna-Maria. You're the daughter of a beautiful Italian actress, and there is nothing wrong with looking like one sometimes!"

Anna-Maria thought back to the last time Holly said that, and ran to her room. Holly chased her of course, and soon they were running throughout the entire condo.

000000000000000000000000000-end of flashback-000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria shuddered involuntarily. _There was a lot of hair-tugging that morning. Not in the sense of knots; Holly kept tugging the brush out of my hands, and I got a headache. And I think I am getting one now!_

Artemis walked in at that moment. "I hope that I am not interrupting anything."

"Oh, of course not, Arty." Angeline replied. "Where's Minerva?"

"Minerva…had to return to her home in Nice. I believe there was a problem considering her brother, Beau."

_Or she wants you for her beau. _Anna-Maria thought as she looked up at him. "Who is Minerva, exactly?"

Artemis sighed and sat next to her. "Well, Minerva…I don't think you want to know."

Angeline raised an eyebrow at him. "And why would Anna-Maria not want to remember Minerva?"

Artemis leaned over and whispered, "Minerva fired a pistol at Anna-Maria last month, on my birthday. She was shot in between the stomach and pancreas. I had to remove the bullet myself."

Angeline stifled a gasp. "And I let that girl in my home! Artemis, you should have told me sooner!"

"Minerva herself does not remember it, Mother. She was mind-wiped of the entire incident; she has no memory of ever meeting Anna-Maria. Well, except for today; she will remember meeting Anna-Maria today."

Anna-Maria leaned next to him. "If your whispered conversation is over, I will tell you that I do not know where the twins are; and if you could reveal their location to me, I would be quite grateful."

"Hmm… the amnesia's hold on your mind appears to be getting weaker. Unless, you were reading a dictionary last night in our library?"

"No… I just want to talk with the twins and play with them a little." Anna-Maria replied, giving him an odd look.

"Oh, the twins are in the nursery. You can remember where that is, right?"

Anna-Maria got up. "Artemis, my amnesia is not continuous. I don't forget memories as soon as I make them, just the ones I already had."

"Of course…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria strode into the nursery to find Davy and Diana poring over something in their hands. "Davy, Diana? What are you two looking at and giggling about?"

Diana squealed and Davy screamed as they both ran to separate corners. "That can't be good, then." Anna-Maria said to no one in particular.

Her eyes turned silver as both twins were pulled into the center of the room. "You may not be aware of this, but telekinesis can be quite useful." Her eyes regained their normal shade of green. "Okay, who wants to tell me what's going on?"

Diana sheepishly handed her the object that had been in her hand. "Davy and I found this in Arty's desk."

Anna-Maria frowned at the photograph. "Is there a meticulous reason why Artemis had a photo of me in his desk?"

"How obvious does it have to be that Artemis –" Diana cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow, hey! Don't do that Di!"

Anna-Maria crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Davy with one eyebrow raised. "Whatever it is, it must not be that obvious or I would have noticed. How obvious does it have to be that Artemis…what?"

"Uh…that Artemis, you know."

"If I knew, would I be asking?"

"You know, Davy, she does have a point." Diana said. "Why would she ask if she already knew what you were going to say?"

Anna-Maria cleared her throat to get their attention. "Well, I'm waiting. Why does Artemis have a photograph of me in his desk?"

"Because he…he loves you." Davy mumbled quietly, but Anna-Maria's hearing was sharp.

"He does what?!" Anna-Maria bent till she was at eye level with the twins. "Okay, you two, just because Artemis happens to have a photo of me and asked me to a dance, it doesn't mean he's…in love with me."

"That's not the only evidence we have." Diana told her.

"Really? What other 'evidence' could you possibly have?"

"There are several mentions of you in Artemis's diary." Davy replied. "And in one entry, he stated, 'if this is an ailment, it can only be love'."

"Either you are mistaken and happen to read quite a lot of romantic poetry, or…" Anna-Maria's voice trailed off.

"Or, what we say is true and Artemis really is in love with you." Diana finished for her. "And we are speaking the truth. We thought it would be interesting to hack into his diary and see how the mind of a teenage genius male works."

"This is ridiculous." Anna-Maria handed them the photo. "I may object to Artemis's possession of it; but put it back where you found it. Artemis is only fifteen years old for Frond's sake! Who falls in love at fifteen?"

"Artemis does, and he did." Diana replied seriously.

"Do you understand what a rhetorical question is?" Anna-Maria asked her.

"Oh…I wasn't meant to answer that, was I?"

Anna-Maria nodded. "Yes, that was not supposed to be answered. Just go and put the photo back; then I can tell you more about life underground. That is what you have wanted me to tell you ever since I got here, is it not?"

_**Not much of a cliff-hanger, is it? Good, that way my readers (and reviewers!) won't try to strangle my neck through a computer screen. **_


	15. Lunchtime

_**Another day, another chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! One more thing; I have to say, I'm disappointed in the amount of reviews I've been getting. Only two each for the last three chapters? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to those that did review; but more would be good. I'm not a professional writer, you know; and there's always room for improvement.**_

Anna-Maria thought about what the twins had told her the next morning. She frowned at herself in the mirror. _Why on Earth would Artemis be in love with me? There's nothing special about me! If you omit the fact that I'm half-fairy, and the daughter of a famous Italian actress, and the commander of the LEP… I can't actually believe them! And if Artemis does have these feelings, I don't reciprocate them. Do I?_

She looked herself in the eye. "Of course I don't."

"Don't what?"

Anna-Maria swiveled around, unable to keep her arms and legs from forming a battle stance. "Artemis! Must you continuously startle me in the middle of my thoughts?"

"If you voice them out loud, I might. You don't what?" Artemis replied.

"What?"

"You were saying 'of course I don't'. You don't…what?"

_This is surprisingly similar to my talk with the twins yesterday. _"It's nothing important, Artemis, really."

"Are you sure?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Holly called on the communicator. It's for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Section Eight captain frowned at her salad as she picked at it. Foaly noticed and tried taking it away; Holly proceeded to frown at a computer screen. "For Frond's sake, Holly! Stop frowning and call Artemis and ask him about Anna-Maria already!"

"How did you that was what I was thinking of?" Holly asked.

"Because you've been clutching the communicator in your left hand for the past ten minutes. And your knuckles are turning white; loosen your grip a little." The centaur replied.

Holly sighed and plopped her head on the table. "Anna-Maria can't lose her memories forever, Foaly. She's the best commander the LEP has had since Julius…"

"Yes, that is true. But she is also like a younger sister for you, isn't she?" Foaly asked.

Holly nodded. "Yeah, she is. What does she mean to you?"

"To me? Well, she can be a bit of a nuisance sometimes, when she tells me everything that's wrong with my gadgets. And she always knows when I'm spying on her; it takes all the fun out of spying. You know what she did a few days ago? She picked up a weight and smashed the lens of one of my cameras! I didn't even know she was that strong!"

"Well, she is Julius's daughter, Foaly. And it's plausible if she bothers you a bit. You're indirectly responsible for her birth, remember?"

"I can't forget if you keep reminding me. Julius always acted as a father for her, even though he didn't know. Do you think he actually knew?"

"Deep down, maybe; sometimes." Holly replied as she lifted the communicator and dialed. "Now I need to talk to her more than ever. Thanks a lot, Foaly!"

"You're welcome."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria gingerly took the communicator from him and turned the screen on. "Hello?"

"Anna-Maria! How are you? Any new memory bursts? Trouble really needs your help back at Police Plaza."

"He does?" _I thought he was ready for temporary commander. I hope something hasn't gone wrong. _"Holly, are you sure he **needs** my help?"

Holly frowned as Foaly glared at her. "Well, no. He doesn't need your help exactly, but he wants it."

Artemis took the communicator from Anna-Maria gently. "Holly, Anna-Maria cannot resume her occupation until her memories are fully retrieved; you know that."

Holly sighed. "Any improvement, Artemis?"

"Why do you not ask her yourself?" Artemis handed Anna-Maria the communicator again. "You can tell everything to Holly."

"Holly? Artemis seems to believe that I am improving. Personally, I have noticed that I am remembering more of…my past life." Anna-Maria told her.

"Good, that's great! At this rate you'll be home in no time! Anna-Maria, I need to talk to Artemis."

"Bye, Holly." Anna-Maria gave the communicator back to Artemis. "I'll just talk to the twins for a while."

Artemis watched her go before turning back to the communicator. "Yes, Holly? Is there a problem?"

"You mean a problem other than the one we already have? No, Artemis. I'm just really worried about Anna-Maria…and you. I understand that you are doing research on the subject of amnesia, but maybe the best cure is to spend some time with Anna-Maria; try to create the same circumstances."

"Do you honestly believe it will work?" He asked. Holly nodded silently. "Very well, then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria was judging a debate between the twins when Artemis opened the door and beckoned to her. Anna-Maria excused herself and met him at the door. "What is it?"

Artemis kept his gaze low. "Mother has made reservations for luncheon. Everyone has to get ready."

"Okay…is that all?" _Why won't he look at me and speak? What is Artemis so afraid of? _Anna-Maria noticed him staring into space and snapped her fingers in his face. "Artemis! Is that all you came to tell me?"

Artemis snapped out of it. "Well, how do you feel about having a table to yourself…with only myself for company?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria frowned at the contents of her suitcase. _I never have had any interest in fashion. Holly has a better sense of fashion than I do! But I guess that's what comes of being a genius who also happens to be a tomboy. _Angeline knocked on the open door. "Come in!"

Angeline smiled and walked in. "Having difficulty deciding what to wear?"

Anna-Maria sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "Difficulty is an understatement. I do not know what to wear; I am not particularly fond of skirts, but I don't want to stand out dramatically."

"Dear, with a pretty face like that, you'll find it harder not to stand out. Just wear something that brings out your eyes."

"I'm not that pretty." Anna-Maria grumbled.

Diana entered the room and frowned. "How can I eavesdrop if you speak so low? And have you looked in a mirror lately?!"

Anna-Maria glowered slightly. "What do you mean by that, Diana?"

"Diana Rose Fowl, why were you eavesdropping?" Angeline demanded.

"Mother, how am I supposed to know beforehand what Anna-Maria is going to wear otherwise? And what do you mean by 'not that pretty', Anna-Maria?"

"What I said; I'm not that pretty." Anna-Maria replied.

"As I said; have you seen a mirror? You're ten times prettier than those dinky actresses from TV and ridiculous movies that are produced nowadays!"

"That's because of all the cheap make-up they wear, Diana. They look much better without all that contemptible stuff on their faces." Anna-Maria turned back to her suitcase. "But never mind that now. How would this look?" She held up a black blouse and a pair of matching pants.

"Beautiful; no surprise there."

"Well, they would look great on you, but what about something…pink, maybe?" Diana asked.

Anna-Maria grimaced. "No, too girly."

"Sweetie, you are a girl." Angeline reminded her.

"So I am, but I really don't like pink."

"Something red, then?" Diana suggested.

"Well, okay." Anna-Maria pulled out a red shirt. "This can go over my blouse; what do you think?"

Angeline and Diana both smiled at the suggestion. "Perfect!"

"Diana, toss me that tennis ball, would you? I need to shake off the girly feeling I'm getting from all of this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria twisted her fork in her hand nervously. Artemis noticed and asked, "Should I ask for another fork? In case you break that one?"

She looked down at her hand and stopped twisting. "Oh, I didn't realize that I – I was just a little lost in my thoughts, I suppose."

"What were you thinking about?" _It may be helpful in unlocking those memories that are… sealed up in her mind._

"Oh, just little things."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Anna-Maria sighed and looked down at her plate. "No, I was…I was remembering the first time we met."

_She is able to recall that? Perhaps Holly was right; if things continue to function in this way, Anna-Maria will be back in Haven by the end of the week…good for her but unfortunate for me. _"Go on." He coaxed.

"I…I should not have acted the way I did. You were perfectly hospitable, but I was brusque and mordant. I –"

"Your behavior was perfectly understandable, Anna-Maria. If you remember the way your life was then; you behaved accordingly. I would have done the same in your position." Artemis interjected.

_Maybe so, but my current behavior will be difficult to excuse. _"Where's Butler?"

Artemis gestured to the back of the room. "Behind me, observing the area. Why do you ask?"

"I…I need to speak with him." Anna-Maria excused herself and walked to the back of the room without a word.

Butler noticed her coming and watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Pardon me if I appear as if I am not listening to whatever it is you have to say, Anna-Maria; but you can never be too careful in a public restaurant."

Anna-Maria sighed. "No, it's alright, Butler. I am only here to inform you that I am giving up this act. I cannot continue to lie to him, I just can't. I'm packing my suitcase tonight; I will tell Artemis the truth tomorrow and then leave Fowl Manor."

"After just three days?"

"Even those three have been too much, Butler. I am leaving tomorrow; as soon as I tell Artemis the truth."

"If that is what you want to do, none of us will stop you." The bodyguard replied.

Anna-Maria hugged him quickly. "Thank you, Butler. I will miss you; will you visit me?"

"You talk as if you have already left."

"But will you?" Anna-Maria asked him, a tad impatiently.

"Yes. Oh, by the way, I believe Master Artemis has a surprise for you." He winked at her.

"A surprise?" _Oh, oh. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis smiled as Anna-Maria resumed her seat. "That seemed urgent."

"Oh, no; it wasn't really. It just seemed that way; the feeling itself was urgent, but nothing else was."

Artemis smiled and reached into his pocket. "I found some things that may trigger recall." He put a packet of newspaper clippings on the table. "These are from Haven newspapers; Holly sent them yesterday."

Anna-Maria picked up the first one and studied it. "Why is my picture on the front?" _I don't remember seeing this before; although I suppose that is not so difficult to comprehend since I generally do not read newspapers anyway._

"That was taken when you were first elected commander of the LEP. As the first female commander in fairy history, you made fairy headlines."

Anna-Maria picked up another. "And this one?"

"A minor story; but a humorous one. A reporter once asked you if you would like to be a fashion model, and his remark made you so angry; you knocked him out in five seconds. The unfortunate pixie had little bearing over his thoughts for a few minutes and started singing nursery rhymes!"

Anna-Maria laughed. _Oh, yes; I remember that now. Chix tried to crack a joke or two about it… and ended up with five percent off of his paycheck for the month. _She picked up another clipping. "Are these all about me?" Artemis nodded. _Hmmm…I didn't know I was this popular in Haven; that explains why everyone there seems to know me. _

"Any recall?"

Anna-Maria sighed and put down the clippings. "Artemis, why does it bother you so much that I can't remember anything?"

"That question again?" _Surprisingly, this is actually a bit difficult to answer…truthfully, at least._

Anna-Maria nodded. "Please tell me."

Artemis avoided looking at her eyes. "Would you prefer it if I was not bothered? What kind of friend would be happy if one of his companions could remember nothing of their friendship?"

"I don't want to know why _someone _would be upset, Artemis. I want to know why it upsets _you_." Artemis remained silent as he thought. "Artemis, look at me."

He raised his head and looked at her. "It hurts me that you cannot recall anything, Anna-Maria. In here." He put one hand on his heart. "I do not know why the pain is there; only that it exists."

Anna-Maria went back to twisting her fork; and the rest of the meal went by without a word.

_**Just a couple more chapters, everyone! Please review! Review with a capital 'R'!!!**_


	16. Duty Calls

_**Finally, the penultimate chapter! Keep reading and reviewing, everyone!**_

Anna-Maria was just finishing her packing when Angeline burst into the room. Anna-Maria took one look at her face and dropped her suitcase. "Mistress Fowl, what happened? You look positively ghost-like!"

Angeline panted a little. "I just received a call from Butler – the Bentley veered off on a cliff!"

Anna-Maria fell back on the bed. _Please don't tell me… _"And Artemis?"

"Artemis fell out…he's trapped on a ledge!"

Anna-Maria handed the older woman a handkerchief. "Has anyone called for help?"

Angeline spoke through her tears. "No, I am going to call the police."

"You just did." Anna-Maria replied as she grabbed her jacket. "Don't forget that I am the commander of the Lower Elements Police. Don't call anyone else; I can't be seen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once outside of Fowl Manor, Anna-Maria turned her bracelet on. "Foaly, I need transportation, this instant!"

The centaur looked bewildered. "I thought you couldn't remember anything –"

"Foaly, now!" Anna-Maria interrupted. "I need something that will get me to my location quickly."

"Okay, easy! Remember that watch with all the gadgets I gave you?"

"The one I said you copied out of a Spy Kids movie?"

"Uh…yes."

Anna-Maria switched to her other wrist. "What about it?"

"Push the button labeled 'Trans'."

She pushed it and watched as a motorcycle appeared complete with helmet on the spot. "A motorcycle, Foaly? Need I remind you that my Haven license won't work on the surface?"

"Got it covered." Foaly replied as a piece of plastic came out of a slot on the face of the motorcycle. "That's a fake license that will fool any man or machine. Just keep your helmet on and don't go over the speed limits, and you'll be fine."

"Great…just one problem. I've never driven a motorcycle before."

"Just think of it as a bike with gears." Foaly replied.

Anna-Maria slipped the helmet on. "Is this an LEP helmet with a coat of black paint?"

"Pretty much. You won't have to worry about directions because of the maps."

"Thanks, Foaly." She put the key in the ignition and turned it.

"Wait a minute, Anna-Maria! Didn't you have amnesia?" Foaly asked.

"Not now." She turned off her bracelet and was backing out of the driveway when Angeline came out of the front door and beckoned to her. Anna-Maria lifted her visor. "Yes, Mistress Fowl?"

"Anna-Maria, I know you will bring him back safe and sound. But promise me you'll be careful."

The Italian girl looked into her eyes for a moment. "Okay, I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria ceased to a screeching halt when she finally saw Butler's huge form and the shape of the Fowl Bentley. She whipped her helmet off and ran to assist the bodyguard. "What's going on?"

Butler looked down at her. "Normally I'd ask how you got here, but seeing as I don't have time; I am trying to get Artemis back up here with this rope."

"So…what's the problem?"

"Artemis can't reach the rope because it's too far away."

Anna-Maria blinked. "Have you tried moving it so that it is positioned over his head?"

"It's still about a foot too short." Butler replied.

Anna-Maria sighed and, picking up the other end of the rope, proceeded to tie it around her waist. "I'll go down there and get him while you hold your end of the rope, Butler. And then when I give you the signal, pull both of us up, alright?"

"I can't let you go down there, Anna-Maria. There is the possibility that you could get stuck too."

Anna-Maria replied as she walked to the edge of the cliff. "Relax, Butler, I coach rock-climbing at the LEP gym."

"Really?"

She replied as she began her descent over the cliff, "No, I've never gone rock-climbing in my life. But as an LEP official, I'm trained to handle this sort of situation."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Butler muttered as he gripped his end of the rope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna-Maria dug her boots into the surface of the rock as she struggled to keep from slipping. She had only gone a few feet but could already feel the sweat dripping down the back of her neck. "Come on, Anna-Maria," She told herself. "Do this for Artemis; do it for Butler and Angeline." _Being the commander of the LEP really is a selfless occupation, but I'm glad it's my job. _She touched the silver heart-shaped pendant around her neck for confidence and continued her descent down the cliff.

"Artemis, are you all right?" She called down.

"For a person who just found himself falling from a car off the edge of a cliff and onto a ledge, I am uninjured for the most part; if that was your meaning."

"Yeah, he's fine; no doubt about it." Anna-Maria muttered to herself as she climbed down another few feet. Soon, she was able to see Artemis. "How are you hanging in there, Artemis?"

The male genius was sitting cross-legged on the ledge with his eyes closed as he meditated. "Well, my only options were either to panic and run around the ledge shrieking as loudly and quickly as my diaphragm and lungs would allow me to, or to sit and meditate; clearly I chose the latter."

"And clearly your fall has not affected your mind in any way." Anna-Maria added.

Artemis opened one eye and looked at her. "Touché."

"Yeah, whatever." She gripped her footholds and looked down at him. "Do you think you can reach my hand?"

"Pardon?"

"Extend your hand out to me; I'll do the same. Do you think you'll be able to reach my hand?"

"From this position, it will be unlikely." He replied quietly.

"Should I move closer?"

"No! The rocks around this area are easy to move and highly unstable; you could be mortally injured!"

Anna-Maria planted her legs between the cliff and herself as she extended her hand out to him. "Well, I've got long arms."

Artemis strained to reach her, but to no avail. "There is too much distance between us; we will not be able to reach other without moving closer. I am already on the edge of this protrusion, and you cannot move closer without risking injury to yourself."

Anna-Maria closed her eyes in thought. When she opened them again, her irises were silver. "I have an idea. I can pull you forward telekinetically; you'll feel an impelling force and you will be hovering over air for about a half-second, but you will be safe."

"I thought you forgot about your telekinesis."

Anna-Maria sighed and clung to the rock tightly. "Artemis, I never forgot anything. I didn't want you to lie to me again, so I pretended to have amnesia."

Artemis's face was completely serious. "You never forgot?"

She blinked back tears. "No, Artemis. How could I? If it wasn't for you, I would still be the queen of sarcasm. I didn't want to lie to you anymore than you wanted to lie to me. But…I thought you knew me; I thought you knew I…liked you in that way."

"You did?"

"Of course, Artemis! What did you think; that I was going to ask a monkey to be my valentine?"

"Still a bit of sarcasm in there, I see."

"I'm sorry, Artemis. Take my hand, _per piacere_."

Artemis smiled. "I would, but you still require to pull me forward a bit before I can do that."

Anna-Maria smiled as she clutched him mentally and hauled him forward. Artemis watched in mild amusement as the rope tied itself around his waist. "Are we even, Artemis?"

"Of course; I lied once, you lied once. Don't forget we have also saved each other on one occasion." He replied.

"We're not quite safe yet. Butler, pull us up!" She called.

The bodyguard pulled at the rope carefully but easily. "You know, you two don't weigh much."

"Oh yeah, when you weigh us against a thousand-pound weight!" Anna-Maria replied as she and Artemis were pulled back onto the cliff. "Are you okay, Artemis?"

"Well, I am with you, am I not?"

"Hang on, Genius-boy." Anna-Maria brushed a few strands away from a cut over his right eye. She laid the tip of her index finger on it. "Heal." She whispered as a single spark wiped the cut away.

"Artemis, I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if I had told you the truth in the first place. I understand if you never want to see me again and –"

Artemis kissed her softly. "You speak too much sometimes."

Anna-Maria raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"

Butler grinned as a new thought popped into his mind. _At this rate, Mistress Fowl is going to send out wedding invitations the minute Master Artemis turns twenty-one._

_**Eh…I don't like those last two sentences…but reviews would be nice!**_


	17. Goddess of Love

_**Okay, last chapter; I promise! If you want a sequel, you can tell me in a review; if not…oh, well; I'll just imagine all the horrible things I can do to Minerva – no, I'm kidding! But please, review!**_

Artemis leaned on the bed-post and watched as Anna-Maria did some un-finished packing. "Are you sure you want to leave? I am sure that Mother and Father would not mind if you decided to stay at Fowl Manor for another week or two…I know I wouldn't."

Anna-Maria smiled at him as she shut her suitcase. "Sorry, Artemis, but I miss Police Plaza and the LEP. Besides, Major Kelp can't be a temporary commander forever; and I'm already starting to miss all the action. But you can visit me anytime…or I can visit you."

"I would like that."

"Really? Then maybe I won't visit." Anna-Maria grinned.

"Oh, you are such a comedian! You know, Anna-Maria; there are still two things I don't know."

She sat on her suitcase and looked at him. "What?"

Artemis sat next to her. "Well, first, was that you in the library moving Minerva's chair?"

Anna-Maria grinned sheepishly. "Yes, that was me."

"Thank you for doing the job of establishing limits for me." He replied.

"You're welcome. Wait, what's the second thing?"

"What is your middle name?" Artemis asked.

"Huh? My middle name?"

"I do not know your middle name."

"Uh…I am not overly fond of my middle name, Artemis. But I'll tell you."

"And it is?"

"My middle name is…Venus."

Artemis blinked. "Venus? As in the Roman goddess of love? That Venus?"

Anna-Maria looked uncomfortable as she explained, "Yes, that Venus. It was my grandfather's idea; he was a professor of mythology. He wanted it to be my first name, but Mother wanted to name me after my grandmother, Anna-Maria; so Venus became my middle name. Apparently my grandfather insisted that 'any granddaughter of mine will steal hearts as easily as our Roman goddess'."

"Well, your grandfather was right."

"Oh, Artemis; you should know by now that I hate compliments like that." She said, hugging him.

"I am assuming that remark was meant as a joke."

Anna-Maria was about to reply when her bracelet vibrated. She turned it on to find Foaly's image on the screen. "Yes, Foaly?"

"Anna-Maria, there's a rogue heading your way. I'm assuming you'll want to apprehend it yourself –"

"A rogue? I'm getting it, Foaly!" She turned off the bracelet and turned to Artemis. "Artemis, I really need to get back to work so –"

Artemis smiled. "I understand, go ahead."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Anna-Maria hugged him quickly and ran out of the door.

"Um…Anna-Maria, you forgot your suitcase!" Artemis called after her.

She reappeared at the door a moment later, looking embarrassed. "I forgot my suitcase? Uh, my mistake." She grabbed it and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Sorry, I'll see you again soon, Artemis."

"Of course." He replied. "Oh, and Anna-Maria?"

Anna-Maria poked her head in the doorway. "Yes? What now?"

"The floors have only just been waxed, so be careful. I doubt anyone would find it enjoyable if you slipped and really did get amnesia."

"Right…who are you, again?"

**_Was the ending too much? Eh…it takes a while to come up with a good ending. Okay, let's take a vote: sequel or not? Well, not a sequel, exactly: more fics with Anna-Maria I mean (and no, I'm not talking about Fatherhood, that's a different story entirely). Or maybe a real sequel, I don't know – tell me!_**


End file.
